Equipo de Konoha
by Shoseiki
Summary: —Naruto es mío. —anunció Ino al ver que bailaba en medio del escenario. Kiba sin medir riesgos meneaba el trasero frente a una hiperventilada Hinata que sentía el bom-bom de la taquicardia, y Sakura... bueno, a ella Sasori y Deidara no le quitaban la mirada de encima. AU, multipairing, comedia.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo únicamente aporto mi granito de arena al incluirnos en mis historias. El presente Oneshot es mío al igual que la imagen de portada. No autorizo a plagios ni copias.

 **Advertencia:** Personalidades OoC, Universo alterno, Contenido erótico-sexual, Desarrollo de parejas crack (multipairing en toda la extensión de la palabra), Palabras vulgares.

 **Aclaración:** Narración en primera y tercera persona. El texto encerrado entre (paréntesis) es la aportación de la autora, las líneas puestas en medio de «comillas angulares» son pensamientos de los personajes y los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

 **Nota:** El texto que leerán a continuación es distinto en comparación a lo que normalmente publico, acá quise romper la rutina y manejar personajes que por lo general no incluyo, sin embargo aspiro que el resultado haya valido la pena. Me disculpo por el OoC en nuestros queridos personajes, recibiré sus críticas sin discutir por ello, ustedes están en completa libertad de protestar si ha ocurrido una alteración respecto a eso. Gracias por leer, les dejo con la pequeña historia.

* * *

 **Equipo de Konoha**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-» Donde la excitación toca a tu puerta sin pedir permiso «-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El timbre del receso sonó

La clase había terminado y el tiempo del almuerzo llegó, el profesor de medicina llamado Kabuto borró el texto de la blanca pizarra y procedió a explicar con velocidad lo que harían en la próxima semana, Sakura y su grupo de amigas conformadas por Ten-ten, Karin, Ino y Hinata asintieron eufóricas a las preguntas del profesor, listas para salir del aula al cafetín que regularmente frecuentaban. Los demás estudiantes escaparon luego de que el adulto asignara unas actividades de debates, exámenes y exposiciones. Todas las jóvenes acudían juntas a la mesa número cinco, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—¿Que harás hoy? —indagó Yamanaka.

Sakura la vio, sonriendo —Creo que visitaré a mis padres en el transcurso de la tarde, todo depende de si me hablan antes de las dos.

—¿Y ustedes? —continuaba interrogando a las demás.

—Itachi i-irá a la c-casa hoy —titubeó Hinata al juntar sus dedos índice con nerviosismo—, él dijo que me avisaría dentro de unas horas.

Karin elevó ambas cejas sorprendida —Oh, pero que suertuda eres muñequita —decía dándole un ligero codazo en el brazo—. Ese hombre está embobado contigo.

—Yo andaré de vaga en el departamento —comentó Temari, la nueva integrante del grupo—. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Las féminas cruzaron al pasillo de la izquierda y siguieron la ruta que conducía a la tarima teatral.

—Tengo una invitación para cada una, es una fiesta nocturna —contestó Ino—. Pero solo de mujeres, no pueden llevar a sus parejas.

—Por si lo olvidaste todas aquí estamos solteras, bueno, sin tomar en cuenta la cola de pretendientes de Hinata y de Sakura —explicaba Ten-ten con aire de decepción—. Espera, ¿porque será solo de chicas?

Las presentes observaron de inmediato el rostro de la rubia.

—Habrá sorpresas, juegos y... —movió la mano en señal de indiferencia— otras cositas más. Nada de qué preocuparse.

A Haruno le pareció ver cierto deje de picardía —¿Qué es eso de "otras cositas más"? —cuestionó, haciendo énfasis con dos de sus dedos—. Suéltalo cerda, di que tramas ahora.

—No comiences con tu paranoia, ¿sí? —pidió acelerando el paso mientras ellas le alcanzaban sin esfuerzo—. Es una simple reunión de amigas.

—Intuyo que escondes algo.

—Ay por favor —rodó sus ojos fastidiada—, ya te aclaré que no, Sakura. ¿Que no confían en mí?

Hinata tiró suavemente de la chaqueta color crema que usaba su mejor amiga —Y-yo no c-creo que Ino esté mintiendo, ¿que ganaría con eso?

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que planea —murmuraba la de llamativa cabellera rosa, viendo a la Hyuga asentir—. Si alguien conoce de sus locuras soy yo.

—Exageras demasiado —contraatacó la rubia—, cualquiera que te oye pensará que no somos compañeras. ¿Qué opinan? —interrogó mirando a las otras—, ¿si asistirán en la noche a mi mansión o no?

—Me apunto. —Ten-ten aceptó.

—Igual yo, nunca me perdería de tus fiestas.

Yamanaka sonrió ante el disfrazado elogio de Karin.

—No faltaré. —intervino Temari.

El grupo avanzó hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la segunda planta del instituto, una vez subido los escalones, Ino persistió.

—Por favor dime que vendrán —insistía, tratando de convencer a las dos restantes—. Sakura y Hinata, ninguna puede rechazar.

—Yo v-voy si Sakura lo hace —pronunció indecisa la Hyuuga—, la vez que ella n-no fue ustedes me j-jugaron bromas feas.

—¿Bromas, que bromas? —preguntó la aludida con su ceño fruncido—. Ino, ¿qué le hicieron? —agregó viendo a la rubia.

Ella no sabía si confesar o no lo ocurrido la semana anterior.

—Yo te contaré —expresó la Uzumaki rodeando los hombros de la pelirrosa y ojiperla con sus brazos—, la parranda fue así...

— _Agarra la caja de aquella esquina, por favor —pidió Ino con extraña amabilidad, Ten-ten que era la más cercana al objeto lo tomó en las palmas y depositó en medio del circulo que todas habían formado sentadas, luego prosiguió con el juego—. Acá tengo varios artículos de mi preciosa colección privada, tanto películas como cosas que en su momento usé._

— _Aguarda ahí —le interrumpió Temari con un gesto—, ¿estás diciéndonos que lo de allí dentro son-_

— _Sí, eso que imaginas, y utilizaremos ahora. —interrumpió._

 _La Hyuuga las veía confundida._

— _N-no entiendo, Ino. ¿Que hay en el interior de la caja?_

— _Me resulta raro que no lo sepas, Hinata. Si me conoces sabrás lo que guardo en secreto._

— _¿S-secreto?_

 _Yamanaka rodó los ojos —Sí, son las compras que hice hace meses. Bien, la dinámica es así..._

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Sakura al comprender por donde iba el cuento—, no, no puede ser posible que esta cerda haya sido capaz de-

—Shh, cierra el pico que aún no acabo de contar.

Karin siguió con el relato.

— _Introduce la mano pero sin mirar que cogerás._

 _La joven de azulada melena afirmó en un dudoso cabeceó y extendió su extremidad al borde del cartón —¿N-no tiene arañas, verdad? —Ino negó enseguida—. B-bueno, a-ahí voy._

 _Las demás frotaron ansiosas sus palmas._

 _Hinata había sido la primera en no acertar con las adivinanzas que emitió Ten-ten, y como castigo a su fracaso Ino le ordenó sacar un objeto del misterioso cajón pintado de colores chillones, Temari protestó asegurando que hubiese dado en el clavo del acertijo si ella lo aceptaba._

— _Después llegará tu turno, no te desesperes —la calmaba Karin a un lado suyo—. Vamos princesita, no tardes mucho, ya queremos saber que te tocó._

 _Hinata curvó los labios en un amago de sonrisa sintiendo sus dedos rozar algo de notable inconsistencia, imaginó que era un trozo de comida o residuo de gelatina, por ello clavó su mirada en la rubia —Y-ya agarré algo._

— _¡Perfecto! —exclamaba Ten-ten palmeando sus rodillas._

— _Genial Hinata, ahora cierra tus ojos y extrae tu premio._

— _S-sí._

Sakura observó con pesar el sonrojado rostro de la chica y su constante tartamudeo —¿No supiste que era? —inquirió apartándole el flequillo que cubría sus perlados orbes.

—N-no.

—No hasta que fue muy, muy tarde. —comentó la pelirroja riendo.

Haruno presintió que lo sucedido luego no le agradaría nada.

—Continúa Karin.

Ino se sobó el cuello con temor.

«Moriré en unos minutos.»

 _Temari no paraba de rodar por el suelo soltando escandalosas carcajadas, Ten-ten tapó su boca para no cometer la indiscreción de la rubia, Yamanaka mordió la uña de su dedo índice pensando que decir, y Hinata... bueno, a ella no había quién la ayudase a entender el porqué del alboroto._

— _¿Q-que atrapé?_

 _Sus parpados aún estaban cerrados._

 _Las otras pudieron contemplar lo que la hermosa mujer sostenía temblando._

— _Es... es..._

 _Temari no logró finalizar la frase por lo cómico del asunto._

— _Mi juguete favorito —aclaró Ino con un nudo en la garganta—, Hinata, todavía queda una condición para que termine tu castigo._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió el voluminoso cuerpo de la muchacha._

— _¿C-cuál?_

— _Deberás... eh, demonios, no sé cómo explicarte._

 _Karin carraspeó —Llevarlo a tu boca y adivinar que es, si consigues acertar, podrás obligar a una de nosotras a hacer lo mismo._

 _«Esto estará muy bueno.»_

— _D-de acuerdo —musitó obedeciendo la exigencia al pie de la letra. Hinata rodeó la larga figura con su palma y lo condujo a su boca para después oler discretamente el artículo, en vista de que el aroma a nuevo no le dio algún indicio, ella optó por aprehensarlo entre sus labios deseosa de conocer que cosa era, elevando las cejas al comprender que su extraño premio poseía una punta redonda que daba seguimiento a una estructura uniforme y de flexible doblez. Las féminas integrantes del grupo (a excepción de la Haruno) estallaron en risas que alertaron el sexto sentido de la bella estudiante, quién al cabo de cinco segundos supo el nombre del material ganado. No era necesario ser brillante para saber que resguardaba Ino en la bendita caja secreta. Malditas perras—, es-esto es un..._

—¡¿Pene?! ¡¿Lo que saboreaba Hinata era un jodido pene?! —exclamó la futura medico de piel blanquecina ardiendo en furia e indignación.

—Hecho de goma. —acotó la castaña avergonzada.

El arrepentimiento les invadió.

En las esmeraldas de Sakura brilló la rabia e instinto primitivo. Sí, iba a matarlas.

—Grrrrr, cerda desgraciada voy a ahorcarte —siseó con la vena latiendo en su frente. De inmediato Ino emprendió la carrera y huyó de la estudiante que casi pisaba sus talones, brincó una mesa de la cafetería y se deslizó por la superficie siendo indudablemente el centro de atención de todo el mundo, Sakura, que hasta ese día mantuvo el nivel de cordura activo, le persiguió apuntando con su dedo la espalda femenina que se mezclaba entre el gentío—. ¡Ven acá, tragona pervertida! ¡No escaparás de mí, sucia enferma!

—¿La salvamos o no? —interrogó Karin.

Mientras Ino y Sakura protagonizaban un verdadero bochorno universitario, sus amigas quedaron viéndoles a prudente distancia y murmurando en voz baja.

Ten-ten opinó —Si, creo que si deberíamos.

—Olvídenlo, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo —habló Temari antes de voltear hacia Hinata—. Te felicito princesita, con esto comprobamos que Sakura te quiere como si fueses la hermana, y no su compañera.

La Hyuuga sonrió —S-sí, lo sé.

—Vámonos a la biblioteca, no quiero mirar lo que le hará cuando la agarre.

—Y eso que no escuchó la otra parte —decía la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes morados—, ¿cómo reaccionaría si se entera que Hinata realizó los movimientos que la cerda pidió? ¡Ja, que locura! Ahora sí que Itachi quedará embobado, solo falta que ella se lo practique.

La chica casi sufre un desmayo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

Sasuke lo vio desde arriba —Para ya, Naruto.

—Un poco más 'ttebayo —respondió tirado en el piso del gimnasio. A esa hora de la mañana él acudía allí y empleaba todos los ejercicios asignados por Kakashi, su entrenador personal, luego regresaba al departamento para asearse e ir al trabajo nocturno. Su compañero y rival estaba parado delante suyo—. Si, ya casi termino. Cinco, seis, siete...

—Tsk. Toma —deletreó aventando una botella de agua mineral—, bebe eso y no me fastidies después.

En una ágil maniobra su interlocutor atajó el envase y lo destapó sosteniéndole la mirada —¿Fastidiarte yo? ¿De qué cojones hablas teme?

—La otra noche quedaste molido por excederte.

Él rascó su nuca —Ah sí, lo recuerdo 'ttebayo —admitía sonriendo—. De igual forma todavía resisto, ni que tuviese los músculos aguados.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos oyendo aquella agitada exhalación pulmonar, Naruto no entendía de razones y tampoco de límites. Era un chico hiperactivo y bastante enérgico.

—¿No lo harás por la mujer de anoche, o sí?

—¿A cuál te refieres?

El rubio no detuvo la sesión de abdominales.

—La que solicitó tu servicio exclusivo.

—Su nombre es Mei, y no, no llegamos a ningún acuerdo 'ttebayo.

—¿Enserio? —inquirió al arquear una ceja—, porque eso no es lo que parecía. Te encontré en el pasillo, dobe, no mientas.

—No miento.

—¿Entonces qué hacían? ¿Cambiar saliva?

El recuerdo del tema vino a la mente del atractivo joven rubio.

— _Tengo una jugosa oferta para ti._

— _¿De qué trata?_

 _La de castaña melena acarició los masculinos bigotes —Yo viajo demasiado debido a mi profesión, me gustaría que aceptaras acompañarme, costearía todos tus gastos, tendrías autos último modelo y solo me cumplirías dos condiciones._

— _¿Qué condiciones?_

— _Uno: no tocarás a otra mujer, dos... te necesito disponible a cualquier hora del día._

 _Naruto frunció el ceño confundido —¿Como hombre de compañía?_

— _Exacto._

— _Lamento rechazar tu ofrecimiento, Mei, pero no puedo._

 _Ambos conversaban en el solitario pasillo de vestidores, sin nadie que los oyera o descubriese el punto a tratar._

— _¿Porque?_

— _Verás, el viejo pervertido me contrató cuando era un adolescente perdido, no tengo familia ni amigos, bueno, no hasta que llegué aquí. Irme sería una grosería de mi parte. No lo abandonaré, tampoco a mis compañeros._

— _Ningún hombre me había dicho un no antes._

— _De verdad discúlpame —sonó sincero—, mi intención no es herirte._

 _Mei desvió la vista algo decepcionada —Es difícil encontrar chicos de buenos sentimientos y físico llamativo, supongo que aquí acaba la amistad. Me marcharé dentro de una hora a New Jersey._

— _¿Sabes que estaré dispuesto a ayudarte siempre, no?_

— _Sí._

— _Te extrañaré mucho 'ttebayo —decía envolviendo la femenina silueta con sus brazos—, acuérdate de no pelear a cada rato. Te volverás más vieja._

 _Ella se dejó abrazar —Imbécil, echaré de menos el sexo contigo._

— _Igual yo._

 _El ambiente quedó en absoluto silencio._

 _Unos pasos resonaron cerca de donde ellos platicaban pero decidieron ignorarlos, Mei marcó la camisa blanca del rubio con su labial rojo y procedió a olfatear por última ocasión el fuerte perfume masculino, deslizando su mejilla contra la de él. El Uzumaki permitió que lo mirara de aquella forma hasta cierto nivel, puesto que no deseaba crear falsas ilusiones y lastimar a tan preciosa dama. El roce finalizó hasta que las narices estuvieron unidas extremo a extremo. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de tensión que incentivó a cerrar los parpados, pegando Naruto suavemente ambas frentes. Lo siguiente era ya inevitable._

 _Sasuke avanzó hacia el área que los tortolitos ocupaban._

 _Mei afianzó su mano a la alborotada cabellera rubia y entreabrió los labios buscando el ansiado contacto, Naruto, que por lo general tomaba la iniciativa, accedió sin replicas a que fuese su amante quién cogiera las riendas del asunto. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue corresponder a la misma angustiante y apasionada intensidad. Ella sentía las grandes y cálidas palmas del chico bajar a su trasero aferrando los dedos, apretándola contra la pelvis que reaccionó más por instinto, que por pensamiento. Se volvía loca de solo saber que él realizaba pequeñas simulaciones de embestidas por encima de la ropa. Mei, siendo una dama (en toda la extensión de la palabra) y merecedora de cariño, cedió a un impulso empujando el robusto cuerpo a la pared, degustó el sabor de la boca ajena y continuó, batallando contra la lengua del joven. Ya para ese entonces el Uchiha los estaba observando oculto en uno de los muros. Naruto acunó los níveos pómulos de su anterior clienta y comenzó a profundizar todavía más aquella pelea, el sonido de chasquidos retumbaba en sus oídos, Mei se esforzaba en no perder y acudía a la revancha, los labios de ambos totalmente humedecidos por demás hinchados seguían encajados con inusitada sincronía. Era un beso ladeado, ardiente y deliciosamente lento._

 _De esos que llegado el momento te guían a la cama._

—Nos viste en silencio 'ttebayo —pronunció cambiando de posición, ahora ejercitaba la zona de sus glúteos—. Que chismoso te has vuelto eh.

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo —No fue a propósito idiota, además, ustedes interrumpían el paso a mi cuarto —vociferó molesto—. Ni que me muriera por verlos.

—No te ofendas teme, solo bromeaba.

—Hn.

—¿Aún no terminas? —preguntó alguien que desde lejos se acercaba—. Mierda, sí que te has vuelto flojo Naruto.

—No tanto como tú, Deidara.

—Lo mío es arte, hombre —apareció detrás de Sasuke—. No perder mi valioso aliento.

—¿Insinúas que el ejercicio no es arte? —Sasori cuestionó al salir del baño.

—Claro que no amigo mío, lo que pasa es que tú desconoces el verdadero significado del arte.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una cómplice mirada antes de reír.

—Faltos de conocimiento y belleza, amigos, ustedes no son nada más que eso. —insultó el de flequillo dorado.

—¿Tú que dices, Sai?

El mencionado había parado a saludar.

—Según el libro...

—¡Que libro ni que ocho cuartos! —gritaba Kiba, con las pesas colgando de sus manos—. Artistas de mierda, ¡trabajen los músculos y dejen de holgazanear! Si el viejo nos pilla conversando suspenderá la función de esta noche.

Una imponente figura emergió del despacho y escuchó la oración —¿Viejo? ¿De qué viejo hablas?

El castaño tembló a oír la voz de Jiraiya.

—¡Nadie, no era nadie! —aseguró nervioso—. Solo nos dábamos tips.

—Bien, porque hoy abriré más temprano. Apresúrense, que necesito coordinar el show de la noche.

—¡Entendido!

El de pelo blanco les despidió con una inclinación de barbilla.

—Dobe, atrápala —cuchicheó el menor de los Uchiha al lanzar una camiseta que su rubio amigo capturó—. Date prisa, no te esperaré en el auto por siempre.

—En un minuto te alcanzo.

—Hn.

La morena epidermis del chico padeció de transpiración.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura llegó a la biblioteca sacudiendo sus extremidades superiores.

Ino venía atrás toda desaliñada y murmurando improperios.

—¿Q-que pasó? —indagó una temerosa Hinata.

—Despreocúpate, la cerda no te jugará más bromas de ese tipo. Ya aprendió la lección. ¿Y las demás?

—Allá —señaló a la multitud de estudiantes próximos al escritorio de la supervisora—, creo que hay problemas con la emisión de copias. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Haruno le tomó la palabra y ocupó el puesto que daba a su lado.

—Ino, ¿n-necesitas que... —tragó grueso.

—Estoy bien así, gracias —aclaraba peinando su cabello—. En fin no me han contestado, ¿vendrán a la rumba o no?

—A m-mí me gustaría —titubeó la de esferas perladas—, pero si Sakura no va, yo me quedo.

—De acuerdo, iremos entonces —suspiró la pelirrosa. Yamanaka tapó su boca gimiendo de asombro e iba a explotar de felicidad cuando ella en un rudo ademan le detuvo, debía decir algo antes—. Siempre que te abstengas de mencionar temas vulgares e intimidades, asistiremos. De lo contrario no cuentes conmigo.

«Veamos cuanto te dura el pudor, desgraciada.»

—Hecho.

Las dos juntaron sus meñiques como símbolo de una promesa (que no tardarían en romper).

Hinata aplaudió en un silencioso choque de palmas que ellas apenas y vieron.

—Informaré a Karin, ya regreso —notificó Yamanaka al girar sobre sus propios talones caminando directo a la multitud. Sakura sonrió sintiendo el sabroso olor de la victoria, Hyuga comenzó a echar un vistazo a los libros puestos en la mesa, mientras que la vengativa Ino tramaba detalle a detalle su cuartada—. Primero gorda que perder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mmmmm que delicia —ronroneaba la pelirroja al percibir el relleno de fresa agregado a los dulces—, ¿qué chef prepara estas exquisiteces? Díganme para que nos casemos ahora mismo.

La estudiante de medicina rodó sus verdosas esferas —No exageres, ni que fueran el manjar del mundo.

—¿No me crees, pelos de chicle?

—Detesto que me llames de esa manera —respondió estirando las piernas por debajo de la mesa—, cerro prendido. Además, no me has dejado probar. —añadía con un infantil mohín en sus labios y brazos cruzados.

—Uno y ya, tampoco te regalaré mi cajita de golosinas. Costaron muchísimo.

—Tacaña.

—Ten y para tu berrinche, ahí vienen las otras —dijo al darle un sobrecito envuelto en papel de caramelo. Ten-ten, Temari, Ino y Hinata aterrizaron su recorrido por las instalaciones del instituto y se sentaron cada una en una silla—. ¿Y bien, que lograron?

—Nada, solo desperdiciar energías.

—Los profesores confirmaron el rumor: no habrá actividades académicas en la semana.

—¡Viva, pero que sorpresa más hermosa!

Sakura notó que la exclamación de la Uzumaki había atraído demasiada atención.

—Baja el tono, ¿que no puedes dejar de hablar alto?

—¿Y tú qué, muy civilizada y toda la cosa? Pfft, a ti lo que te falta es una buena cogida.

—¡Karin! —la reprendió Hinata asombrando a sus amigas—. N-no comentes eso aquí, por favor.

—¿Pero qué demonios te ha ocurrido, princesa? ¿De cuándo acá esas agallas?

—Es normal —aseguró Temari—, algo tiene que heredar de nosotras ¿no?

Todas estallaron en carcajadas.

De pronto el celular de la Hyuga vibró.

—S-si me disculpan atenderé la llamada.

Luego de crear espacio prudente para que no la escuchasen la joven extrajo el aparato del bolsillo de su blusa negra y leyó el nombre que abarcaba la pantalla.

 **Gaara.**

Dios, de verdad que su corazón golpeaba.

Seguro... seguro era un sueño.

Segunda llamada entrante.

 **Itachi.**

Corrección, era una pesadilla, una que creyó empezaba a gustarle.

Los dos estaban coladisimos por ella.

En especial porque le habían besado en el mismo día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Epa Yamato, que tiempo sin verte. Pensé que emigrabas hoy.

El castaño negó cabeceando y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro derecho —Muchacho, sí que has crecido. ¡Vaya, quién lo diría! Naruto Uzumaki convertido en todo un hombre.

—Err, no me despeines —se quejó al retirar la mano masculina que revolvía su cabello—. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien, bien. ¿Y el tuyo? Supongo que Jiraiya te explota todavía.

—No del todo 'ttebayo.

—No entiendo.

El rubio rascaba su nuca sonriendo —Veras, es que ya no soy el único empleado contratado, el anciano puso más hombres en el escenario.

—Hum, lo sospeché —afirmó tras cerrar los ojos—. Jiraiya busca métodos factibles para enriquecer el capital del " **Equipo de Konoha** ".

—¿Facti qué?

—Olvídalo, no es de importancia —decía abriendo sus orbes, luego alguien dentro del edificio le llamó—. Debo irme muchacho, fue un gusto verte.

—Igual 'ttebayo, recuerda pasearte una noche por allá. Así te brindaré una botella de sake. —murmuró al mirarlo alejarse.

El adulto volteó hacia él —Algún día, Naruto, algún día.

El pitido de un auto oscuro marca Chevrolet los alarmó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los dedos de Sasuke tamborileaban sobre el manubrio de forrado cuero negro, estaba cansado de esperar a Naruto bajo el techo del vehículo que Itachi anteriormente le obsequió. Lo peor de todo es que el muy tarado andaba plática y platica con un hombre de robusta figura parados en medio de un pasillo que conducía a unos departamentos puestos a la venta y otros en alquiler. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese dobe allí? Sasuke consultó la hora del reloj arrugando su ceño, pronto tendrían que regresar al local para los respectivos entrenamientos de baile erótico, y tal parecía que su amigo rubio lo ignoraba. Su jefe, Jiraiya, de seguro que andaría bastante molesto y no querrá aumentarles el sueldo. La impuntualidad era una regla que no debían ni podían quebrantar. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua. Mendigo viejo pervertido. A él lo enfurecía que intentaran explotar su potencial como símbolo sexual, en ocasiones, cuando hablaba con su hermano Itachi, Sasuke comentó su deseo de abandonar aquel oficio y dedicar el tiempo a otra profesión. Quizás estudiar lo alentaría, o ayudar a Itachi en el levantamiento de la empresa de su padre. Fugaku, su progenitor, había fallecido dejando la compañía en deudas que ahora ellos como únicos herederos tendrían que cancelar.

Dinero

Compromisos

Negociaciones

Estatutos

Todo aquello era causa de su constante jaqueca e insoportable mal humor. Menos mal que ninguna persona salía herida. El pelinegro estaba soltero, sin mujer que aguantara sus arranques de frustración salvo las clientas VIP del trabajo, esas que de una u otra forma eliminaban la rabia y coraje encerrado en sí mismo aunque fuese ocultos en una cerrada habitación. Claro que sus atenciones valían mucho, mucho dinero. Follar a una dama que escapaba de casa para divertirse era algo que debía ser muy bien recompensado, en especial porque varias llegaban queriendo experimentar con él y su... "amiguito", que de por sí ya es un tanto juguetón. Sí, en efecto las que solicitaban el servicio completo se iban satisfechas (y hasta cojeando), claro que con ganas de volver. Sin embargo, Sasuke no encontraba la fémina que igualase su ritmo, la mayoría emitían elogios de lo bueno que es en la cama, pero en cuanto a abastecer sus energías fracasaban sin dudas aparentes. Lo cual le lleva a recordar un cómico episodio protagonizado junto a Naruto la noche antepasada. De solo pensar en lo ocurrido sus labios se elevaban sonriendo. Nunca borraría el gesto facial de las vagabundas clientas.

Perras calenturientas.

 _El trac-trac del cuarto vecino desconcentraba a cualquier que estuviese cerca, o por lo minino, a diez metros de distancia. El menor de los Uchiha no sabía si era en la recamara de Naruto o de Sasori, total que la ardiente actividad hecha a su mujer no había acabado en nada bueno. La culpa era del insensato, estúpido y ruidoso compañero que no lograba silenciar el golpe estruendoso, que imaginó, no era otro que el cabecero de la cama retumbando contra el muro. ¿Para que el escandalo? ¿Acaso no era apropiado y de cordiales amigos mantener los gemidos callados? Porque aunque fuese insólito de creer, Sasuke ahora oía los chillidos y jadeos provenientes de una garganta femenina._

 _«Malditos bastardos.»_

— _¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó la joven desnuda—, pagué por tres horas de atención._

 _El chico enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cadera y la vio de soslayo —Vuelvo en un momento —explicó caminando hacia el pasillo principal—, no te muevas de aquí. Mataré al infeliz que me interrumpió._

— _De acuerdo cariño, pero no demores._

— _Hmp._

 _Él emergió de ahí explayando la puerta._

 _La fémina chifló con dos dedos aprehensados entre sus labios —¡Papacito, buenote, mueve rico ese culo que lo tienes recio! Mierda, ya me mojé._

 _«Putas sin control», pensó mientras avanzaba al cuarto que deducía era el origen de los fuertes sonidos._

 _De pronto un trancazo lo espantó._

 _Después vinieron varios gemidos roncos._

— _Naruto —susurró al girar la perilla de la cerradura—, desgraciado dobe, ¿que no puede dejar de parlotear?_

 _Gran sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que no era su entrañable amigo rubio._

 _Apenas y relucía una alborotada cabellera roja._

 _Sasori._

 _¿Pero con quién?_

 _Sasuke asomó un poco más la cabeza mirando atento lo que acontecía._

 _La dama seguía sollozando._

 _El hombre pelirrojo estaba dándole duro._

 _La menea de aquella clienta era... marrón._

— _Rin, van a escucharnos._

 _El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, ¿su nombre era Rin?_

— _No me importa —respondía ella, sintiendo la entrada de Sasori en su máximo esplendor—. C-continúa, oh cielos... creo que me desmayaré._

 _Por primera vez en todos los años de su existencia el pelinegro contuvo la risa. Hacer un ruido desataría el bochorno del siglo, claro que la idea tampoco desagradaba, pero en ese instante lo mejor era ser cauteloso y retroceder._

— _Chillan como grillos 'ttebayo._

 _Sasuke sufrió de un sobresalto al notar que Naruto estaba a un lado suyo._

— _Dobe, ¿en qué segundo llegaste?_

— _No hace mucho, teme —cuchicheaba en el oído de su amigo—. Vaya, enserio que ha salido un hombre Sasori. Nunca imaginé que enloqueciera a las chicas así 'ttebayo._

 _El tardío meneo pélvico escondido bajo la fina sábana blanca los forzó a desviar la vista._

— _Huácala. -dijeron al unísono._

— _Déjenme adivinar, espiando lugares ajenos ¿no? —comentó Kiba apareciendo tras ellos—. Par de idiotas, vístanse y no husmeen en cosas privadas._

— _Shh, cállate que nos pillarán._

— _Hmp._

 _El gruñido del Uchiha fue a favor del rubio._

— _Entonces lárguense, ¿acaso es lindo ver a dos personas teniendo sexo? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _Él habló tan alto que enseguida la pareja volteó, Rin tapó su rostro con la almohada y Sasori entrecerró los ojos sospechando que no andaban solos ahí. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron de manera cómplice y para que no fuesen descubiertos tomaron de los codos a Kiba, aventándole hacia el interior de la iluminada habitación. Por inercia el chico de aspecto perruno afincó sus palmas y rodillas al piso lanzando maldiciones a los dos fugitivos. El Uzumaki había emprendido la carrera con el pelinegro pegado a su hombro. El pelirrojo abandonó el colchón (y a su amada joven), encendiendo la lámpara nocturna. Para cuando Kiba alzó la vista Sasori le observaba desde arriba con ceño fruncido y... completamente desnudo, lo peor es que la comprometedora posición ponía a ambos en horrible temblequeo. Los orbes masculinos quedaban al nivel del erecto miembro lubricado._

 _Los gritos de espanto no tardaron en oírse._

 _Sasuke y Naruto reían como niños._

—Teme, ¿me oyes? ¡Teeemeeee! —mencionó el rubio, pasando la mano frente a los ónix de su aislado interlocutor.

—¿Eh?

—Llevo dos minutos llamándote 'ttebayo, ¿en qué pensabas?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de un sitio a otro —Nada dobe —decía con la intención de ahuyentar aquellas imágenes e introduciendo la llave en su auto—, mejor démonos prisa que anochecerá. No vuelvas a tardar tanto.

—Pero si solo conversé con Yamato.

El joven de intensos azulejos ocupaba el asiento de copiloto.

—A la próxima te dejaré botado.

—Aggghh, eres un amargado —insultó percibiendo una vibración en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Uchiha echó un vistazo que no duró más de tres segundos y regresó su atención a la carretera que recorría, Naruto, con un infantil mohín en los labios, atendió la llamada—. ¡Aló! Sí, soy yo dattebayo.

—Muchacho, necesito que vengan rápido —notificó Jiraiya desde la otra línea—. Han solicitado servicio completo, les pagaré el doble.

—¡¿El doble?!

Sasuke extrañado arrugó su entrecejo.

—¡Sí, y no me grites, mocoso! Avisa a los demás.

El anciano colgó.

Naruto quedó con los orbes fijos en su aparato móvil.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Y? —preguntó consciente de que no agregaría nada más a su cuestionamiento. Uzumaki balbuceó apenas una respuesta.

—El viejo quiere que cumplamos un pedido esta noche, nos premiarán pagando dos veces el suelo —musitó comenzando a entender la situación—. ¿El doble? ¡¿Nos darán el doble?!

—Baja el tonito.

Él ya brincaba de felicidad —¡Que suerte tenemos, teme, ganaré más dinero! ¡Yuju! Me compraré un auto, me compraré un auto —cantaba extasiado de júbilo—. ¡Viiivaaa!

—¡Joder, he dicho que no hables fuerte!

—Ya, ya perdón —se disculpó de mala gana—. En que gruñón te has convertido 'ttebayo. Tsk, por eso no tienes mujer.

—Tu tampoco, así que cállate. —ordenó doblando a una esquina.

Al rato los dos rieron de sí mismos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura le apuntó la nariz con una burlona sonrisa en los labios. Por mero "accidente" según sus palabras el contenido del helado sabor a fresas cayó sobre la cara de Karin, quién buscando un pañuelo en el bolso rojo contemplaba el vergonzoso desastre en que quedó hecha su blusa, elevando de nueva cuenta su mirada. La médico pelirrosada estalló en carcajadas. Hinata jugaba juntando los dedos índices. Ino sacó el rosado labial de su cartera.

—¿De verdad fue un tropiezo? —interrogó Temari, enjuagando sus manos bajo el chorro del lavabo.

—Aparentemente sí.

—¿Aparentemente? ¿Que no andaba Sakura contigo? —interfirió Ten-ten.

La aludida le observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Si pero... no detuvo al idiota en el momento, ella me daba la espalda —mintió sabiendo que en cualquier instante lo descubrirían. Como venganza por decir que a Sakura le urge una "buena cogida" había recibido un pote de sabroso helado derretido en su rostro, ella, que no descarta ni rechaza una pelea, prefería falsificar la versión a desencadenar un lío apocalíptico. Ambas sabían de artes marciales—. Hinata, tu celular. —informó al oír el timbre de un nuevo mensaje.

La Hyuuga extrajo el ruidoso instrumento de la mochila y visualizó el texto abierto en la pantalla.

 **Itachi**

 **Hinata, quiero verte. Dime dónde estás por favor.**

Oh no.

No, no y no se repetía a sí misma en la mente, esto no puede pasarme.

Otro texto sin leer.

Ella lo seleccionó.

 **Gaara**

 **¿Te gustaría que cenemos juntos en la noche?**

Mierda, pero que encrucijada tan compleja.

—¿Alguien importante? —soltó de pronto Karin tras mirarle por el reflejo del enorme espejo, la ojiperla parecía acongojada—. De repente te pusiste pálida.

—Por lo general Hinata enrojece, a menos que... —Sakura acotó agrandando sus verdosas esferas, imaginaba tonterías— ¡¿te embarazaste?!

—¿Pero qué disparates dices? —intervino Temari—. A lenguas se nota que ella es virgen, ¿cómo podría quedar embarazada?

A esas alturas del partido ya la joven temblaba.

—Cálmate princesita —recomendó la pelirroja antes de colocar su palma encima del hombro femenino—, ¿gustas beber algo? ¿te examino?

—N-no, solo... solo quiero tomar aire.

—¿Te acompañamos?

—Gracias pero no —decía a la vez que caminaba en dirección al pasillo, las demás le vieron salir desde el interior del baño—. N-nos encontramos en la planta baja, c-chicas.

—Sí.

Hinata apresuró el paso sintiendo la taquicardia que sufría su confundido corazón, unió las dos manos sobre su pecho, afuera la gente conversaba tranquila y sin problemas mientras que ella creía ahogarse en un mar de sentimientos. Sí, apreciaba a los hombres que pretendían sostener algo mucho más íntimo que la famosa amistad, pero de ahí a iniciar un romance como que era demasiado avance. Quizás bastante pronto de lo estimado. La joven de hermosa piel blanquecina conoció primero a Itachi Uchiha por vínculos empresariales que mantenía con su padre, luego en las reuniones que a regañadientes tuvo que presenciar, y por último en un viaje realizado al exterior. El lío está en que la tarde de ayer coincidieron en el hotel "Bellas Artes", y entre palabrerío y conversaciones, él terminó confesando que lo atraía.

La princesa de voluminoso escote abrazó su propio cuerpo tratando de borrar la sensación de las palmas masculinas abarcando sus antebrazos, el viento meció su azulado cabello y escenas pasadas acudieron a su memoria.

El adictivo sabor de Itachi.

 **POV Hinata.**

— _Hinata, necesito comentarle lo que me está sucediendo. ¿Cree tener un minuto?_

 _Los oscuros ojos de Itachi me intimidan, su gruesa voz me acalambra las piernas y una bomba dentro de mí ruega por estallar. La caricia de mariposas volando en mi estómago me atontan demasiado, pero un gesto propio de él me despabila y asiento en un ligero cabeceo que me resulta complicado de realizar. Mi alma cae a mis pies. ¿Porque me agarra de la muñeca? Giró mi rostro confirmando que nadie nos mira y dejo que tire mí cual niño jala de su cachorro, a diferencia de que siendo yo una mujer, Itachi lo hace de forma sutil y casi angelical. Un impulso nace y me quedo observando su retaguardia. Él es un hombre atractivo, de espalda recta, ejercitado, inteligente, serio, respetuoso y todo un caballero. En aquel momento los dos éramos amigos, compañeros de trabajo y herederos de una inmensa fortuna. A decir verdad jamás creí relacionarme con él. Itachi por lo que se rumora huye de las mujeres, las trata con amabilidad, pero nada más. Pienso que eso se debe a que la mayoría lo seduce, lo acorrala e incita a sostener intimidad secreta. Claro que a cambio de algo o beneficio. El dinero dejado a su control es muchísimo, tanto, que a veces concluyo que hasta sus nietos gozarán de ello. Es bondadoso. Siempre intenta ayudar a quién lo requiera._

— _¿Q-que harás? —pregunto al darme cuenta que vamos rumbo a una recamara vacía. Mi frente empieza a sudar de los nervios. Nunca he estado a solas en una habitación en compañía de un chico._

 _Desde atrás noto que me observa de soslayo._

— _Lo que deseo confesar no puede ser oído aquí —responde jalándome con vehemencia, pero sin lastimar mi piel—. Entremos acá, por favor. —me pide desenroscando mi muñeca._

 _Yo obedezco de inmediato e ingreso titubeando una aclaración —Itachi, n-no hay gente por acá —muerta de miedo jugueteó con mis dedos—. ¿Q-que me quiere decir?_

— _Hinata —me llama paralizando mi temblor, por más extraño que suene, me gusta cómo suena mi nombre viniendo de su voz—. ¿Que soy yo para usted?_

 _Por alguna razón él posó las palmas en mis hombros._

 _El contacto me aterra._

 _¿Qué es ese brillo en sus ojos?_

— _Un... ¿a-amigo? —digo con la cabeza gacha._

 _Sus extremidades me dedican una delicada caricia que levanta los vellos de mi nuca._

— _¿Solo un amigo, Hinata? —cuestiona. La expresión de Itachi es de pura decepción. Sin caer en cuenta de mi error muevo el mentón_ _de arriba abajo, dando énfasis a lo que anteriormente contesté._

 _Un escalofrío me golpea con fuerza. ¿Porque veo en sus líneas faciales sentimientos de confusión? ¿Que acaso cometí un crimen y no lo he descubierto?_

 _¿Qué escondes de mí, Itachi?_

— _En mi caso la sensación es distinta —iba a hablar cuando su frase me interrumpió—, porque usted me desconcierta, Hinata._

 _No pude evitar que mi mirada lo siguiera._

 _Nuestros ojos estaban fijos uno en el otro._

— _N-no c-comprendo._

— _Tampoco yo, pero creo saber una manera de entender —pronuncia al subir las manos a mi recogido cabello, situando una a cada lado y por debajo de mis orejas. Fruncí mi ceño no contenta con su actitud. No obstante, la luz de aquellas negras esferas me tranquiliza y relajo mi cuerpo. Confío en que me respetará. Itachi es y será siempre un excelente compañero. Ante mí no hay ningún peligro—. ¿Puedo?_

 _Confusión total._

— _Itachi..._

— _Perdóneme por esto, Hinata. —suspira acercando nuestras narices._

 _Por inercia y para prevenir un caída coloque mis palmas sobre su pecho bajando mi mirada a su boca, Itachi separó los labios y cerró sus parpados delante de mi perpleja expresión, la mariposas revolotearon de nuevo, y ya nada fue correcto para mí. Su aroma me rodeó. Él desunió todavía más la línea de sus labios y me besó, me besó con ternura y amor, con toda la calma y devoción que solo Itachi Uchiha sabría dar. El hombre que ahora sujeta el peso de mi rostro ladea el suyo y afianza su agarre, mis dedos aprietan la tela de su chaleco, los pies trastabillan contra mi propia voluntad, Itachi lo sabe y me arrima con lentitud hacia su torso abriendo desmesuradamente la boca._

 _Fuego_

 _Llamas_

 _Candela_

 _Mi pecho arde_

 _Mis mejillas y pómulos también lo hacen_

 _La Hinata valiente que se oculta en mi interior no me permite tomar control, solo soy consciente de la manera en que me entrego a ese beso y de cómo no accedí a que sus labios abarcaran los míos. A pesar de ser su cavidad bucal grande y la mía pequeña nuestros labios supieron encajar, quizás fue porque yo también incliné mi cabeza al ángulo contrario, o porque Itachi succionó mi zona inferior mientras que yo saboreaba la suya superior compartiendo el mismo aliento._

 _Los hilos de cabello de Itachi me causan cosquillas en la cara, pero más allá de todo aquello, la duración del beso es lo que me sorprende. ¿Cómo logra permanecer dos minutos con aquel lento respirar? Yo, siendo desde niña en una nadadora, no resisto tanto tiempo careciendo de oxígeno. Mis pulmones laten angustiados bajo la blusa color lila, la lengua de Itachi entra de nuevo y algo en mí me asusta. No entiendo que es la emoción almacenada dentro de mí. Supongo que es... adrenalina, lo cual inmediatamente me obliga a separarlo de mí._

— _No —niego al alejarme—, n-no._

 _Sus manos sueltan mis mejillas e Itachi abre los ojos clavándolos en mí, mi corazón palpita acelerado, desciendo la vista y una imagen frente a mí me atrapa. Él tiene mi labial sabor a fresas adherido a la boca. Lo miro relamerlos y una capa de saliva los embellece, incluso la zona donde debería andar el bigote se le enrojece. Toco los míos sintiendo una leve hinchazón. Estar delante de Itachi en estas condiciones no me agrada porque creo volverme vulnerable, por eso lo hice, por eso corrí lejos de su alcance saliendo de la habitación. En medio de la carrera unos meseros me preguntan si me encuentro bien, muevo mi mentón de arriba abajo y sigo el trote hacia la planta número uno del lujoso edificio. A distancia creía oírlo llamarme._

— _¡Hinata!_

 _Ignoro sus gritos_

 _Las lágrimas escapan de mis orbes perlados continuando la huida, en el camino me cruzo con personas allegadas a mi padre que me observan de reojo pero yo sigo igual, huyendo, fugándome de este calor que calienta repetidas veces mi pecho. No puedo, no debo ni quiero experimentar esta sensación otra vez porque me hace sentir frágil, pequeña ante la mirada de Itachi. Su sabor regresa a mi boca. La saliva de él arde en mis labios. Es un sentimiento de pasión que no me acostumbro a vivir, una intensidad que se apodera de mí en cuanto lo escucho nombrarme, un temor a que sea el hombre destinado para mí. Yo no valgo lo suficiente, Itachi lo sabe y aun así me sigue los pasos, como si mi compañía fuese indispensable en su vida. No. No deseo verlo. Tampoco podría darle el frente. ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¡Por Dios, dejé que me besara y le correspondí! Lo devoré con la misma añoranza que lució delante de mí. Moriría de vergüenza de solo mirarlo._

— _¡Taxi! ¡T-taxi! —solicito alzando mi brazo. El conductor del vehículo baja el vidrio y retoma el volante sin iniciar aún el recorrido, afuera llueve pero no voy a detenerme, no ahora que veo la forma de escapar._

— _Hinata._

 _Itachi pisa los escalones que lo conducen hacia mí, lo noto agitado, demasiado para ser honesta. El chofer presiona la corneta despabilando mi ensimismamiento. Itachi y yo sostenemos unos breves segundos nuestra conexión visual pero mis pies avanzan a la parada del taxi, él camina a mi dirección. Sacudiendo mi cabeza le deletreo en silencio un no a su idea. Sé que planea correr y alcanzarme, que pretende conversar sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, pero lo cierto es que me da miedo hacerlo. Siempre he sido y seré una cobarde._

 _Una tonta._

 _Una inútil._

— _Por favor no te vayas._

 _Su petición me quiebra._

— _Itachi..._

— _Por favor, Hinata. —dice acortando la distancia, pero para su sorpresa y mía propia yo entro apurada al interior del automóvil y suplico con empeño al conductor que me saque de ahí. Itachi esquiva a la gente que circula en su entorno adelantando las pisadas, se detiene a mitad de la desolada calle y recoge una de mis prendas favoritas que por descuido resbaló de mis dedos._

 _Mi pañuelo blanco impregnado de perfume._

 _Él dobla las rodillas y lo toma en su poder con la vista centrada en mí. El vidrio del vehículo no nos obstaculiza. Itachi estaba empapado bajo la lluvia. El auto arrancó..._

 _Y solo un suspiro llegó completamente a mis oídos._

— _Hinata._

 _Itachi me sonrió._

Rememorar lo que pasó calentaba las mejillas de la joven Hyuga.

Un escalofrío golpeó sin consideraciones el alma de una chica enamorada.

¿Enamorada?

Hinata tembló ante su inoportuno pensamiento.

«Itachi no puede quererme, no a mí.»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Comprarás sí o no, Ino? Dios, mis talones están doliendo.

La aludida enarcó una ceja viendo a Sakura de soslayo —Todavía no elijo que prenda me llevaré, si tan impaciente andas ¿porque no vas comer helado por ahí?

—Porque la señora Yamanaka tiene retenida mi tarjeta de débito —murmuraba ridiculizando el tono de su voz—. Cerda desgraciada, ¿hasta cuándo nos tendrás recorriendo?

Ten-ten desenvolvió la goma de mascar que había extraído de su bolso —Coincido con Sakura, ¿qué tanto observas esos hilos de ropa íntima? —dijo antes de introducirla en su boca—. ¿Para quién lo mostrarás?

—O quién te lo quitará —susurró con picardía Karin—, anda, no trates de ocultárnoslo.

—Dinos el nombre del afortunado. —ordenó Temari.

—¡Ay ya, dejen el interrogatorio que no hay nadie! Quiero añadir un atuendo más a mi colección, punto.

—Mientes muy pero muy mal —aseguraba la estudiante pelirrosada—. Confiesa la verdad, a alguien te traes entre las patas.

La rubia rodó los ojos —Que no, no les he ocultado nada, y menos al ser un nuevo romance.

Todas excepto ella achicaron los orbes.

—¿Qué?

—No lo tomes a mal pero... es difícil creerte. —Temari comentó.

—¿Desconfían de mí? No lo puedo creer —expresó haciéndose la ofendida—. ¿Qué clase de amigas son?

—Insisto, tu actuación es pésima. —contestó la Haruno al sobar su talón.

Ino dio media vuelta ignorándolas —Hmp.

Las presentes luego de intercambiar miradas rieron entre sí.

Aquel gesto demostraba que estuvieron en lo cierto.

Yamanaka se traía algo entre manos y Sakura lo averiguaría, tarde o temprano, pero lo hará.

—Oigan ¿qué pasó con Hinata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vio a distancia.

Distraída, su piel blanquecina y ojos cerrados, permitiendo que la brisa meciera el azulado y largo cabello de la joven heredera. Él nunca en la vida había contemplado tanta belleza. El tono durazno de los suaves pómulos que horas atrás acarició, su fina nariz, la fragancia que volaba junto al viento que dispersó su perfume. El chico no creía ser merecedor de aquel amor puro y benigno. A su juicio ella es demasiado buena para él. Muchísimo. Y eso era lo que le imposibilitaba eliminar espacio. Quizás se excedió en el momento, pero en el fondo jamás experimentaría arrepentimiento. De lo único que estaba cien por ciento seguro es de quererla como a nadie. Hasta su nombre sabía a gloria.

Hinata.

Dulce como la miel y delicada cual rosa blanca en el abandono.

Tierna, tímida y muy insegura aun cuando su cuerpo destila sensualidad.

Tan indefensa...

Un ángel caído del cielo.

Es eso lo que significa Hinata para Uchiha Itachi.

Un bello ángel que vino al mundo a mezclarse con su demonio interior.

Un diablo que estaba absoluta y completamente enamorado de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perdida

Extraviada

Sin rumbo fijo

La Hyuga desconocía en que acabará su futuro, es posible que contraiga matrimonio con uno de los incuantificables amigos de su padre, críe pequeños cachorritos e interprete un miserable papel de ama de casa. Con las mujeres de su familia sucedió así. ¿Porque sería su destino algo diferente? De acuerdo, Hinata es una chica por demás hermosa y con una carrera en medicina que promete éxitos, pero ¿acaso en el tema del amor ocurriría igual? ¿encontrará un hombre que de verdad le ame y haga feliz como en los cuentos de princesa que de niña leyó? No. Lo más probable es que venga un sujeto presumido, misógino y patán a pretender arrebatar la fortuna de sus manos. Hinata seguía pensando que por siempre la soledad la acorralaría. En mucho tiempo imaginó que el trato de su familia hacia su persona cambiaría, ¿pero porque? Por la esperanza de que ya convertida en el más ferviente anhelo de Hiashi, el mundo le sonreiría. Ilusa. Tonta. Las palabras e insultos de Neji su primo volvían con fuerza. Nada cambiará si tu no cambias. Era increíble que sus amigas levantaran lo poco que quedaba de su autoestima. Ella no entendía que a veces los miembros de tu propio núcleo familiar tenían el poder de destruirte. No importaba que aconteciese, Hinata es y continuará siendo el hazmerreír de todos los Hyuga.

Malditos infelices.

Al menos habían personas que opinaban lo contrario.

Como Sakura, Ino, Karin, Temari, Ten-ten, Hanabi, Gaara... e Itachi, por ejemplo.

Ellos jamás le aceptarían ceder ante la derrota.

En especial él.

—Hinata.

La joven agrandó los perlados orbes y enderezó su espalda no asimilando la presencia de un tercero en su retaguardia. Tal vez oyó mal y nadie estaba detrás, tal vez fue un reflejo de sus pensamientos al recordarlo mojado bajo la impetuosa lluvia, solo... debía olvidar. Borrar aquel ósculo que contrajo infinidad de sensaciones alojadas ahí, en su interior, como si Itachi hubiese tatuado su nombre en la piel. Cerró los ojos. Desechar ese recuerdo implicaría no memorizar el sabor tan exótico de él. Dios, ¿qué es lo que en realidad quería? ¿Eliminarlo de su vínculo amistoso o revivir los recientes acontecimientos? Cualquiera que fuera la opción correcta la estudiante andaba indecisa, meditabunda, vacilante en cuanto a lo que sintió o siente todavía. De pronto y sin explicación lógica el aroma masculino la embriaga por completo. Ese olor. Aquella esencia. El indiscutible perfume del muchacho que reina en su mente estaba alrededor suyo, fuerte, preciso, exquisito. Ella inhaló en busca de más. Era una especie de sueño haberle detectado. La Hyuga extasió sus pulmones para luego expulsarlo en un extenso suspiro.

—Hinata.

No

No era posible que la voz engañara sus tímpanos

Él... ¿él enserio estaba allí?

—Itachi.

—Acá estoy, Hinata —contestó recostando su frente sobre la de ella—. Necesito que me mires.

La aludida no abrió los ojos —¿P-porque lo hiciste?

Debido a la postura que adoptó la fémina, y a las circunstancias en que se dio el encuentro, Itachi accedió a que mantuviese el rostro alejado de él, pero eso no impidió que siguiera apoyando el cráneo encima del ángulo lateral de su cabeza. El contacto lo desesperó.

—Un impulso —usó de pretexto mientras sus dedos retiraban el flequillo delantero de Hinata—. Yo... quería probar.

—¿Probar qué?

—Shisui me aconsejó que te tocara, asegurándome que de esa forma sabría si te amo o no.

Ella tragó grueso.

Si no lo veía posiblemente hablaría normal.

Sin titubeos ni tartamudeos.

Fortaleza Hinata, saca tu fortaleza.

—Itachi...

—¿Porque no me abofeteaste?

—¿D-debería hacerlo?

—Con Shisui lo hacen.

—Tú no eres Shisui.

—Ni tu una dama que tolera acercamientos —expuso, agarrando el níveo rostro en medio de sus palmas—. Hubiese preferido que me golpearas a irte de aquella manera.

Hinata lo sentía cada vez más afectado, ¿acaso su accionar le dolió tanto?

—Itachi no...

—¿Porque no me ves? Muéstrame tus ojos.

—¿Para q-que?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

Itachi deslizó la punta de su nariz por el contorno del fino mentón.

—Lo necesito.

Hinata se disponía a huir de aquella petición, pero la presión ejercida en su cintura fue prueba suficiente de que él estaba preparado para sus intentos de escape, así que haciendo un mega esfuerzo por no sufrir de un desmayo ella ladeó la cara, después vino la peor parte. El Uchiha entreabrió los labios dejando libre un hilo de refrescante aliento chocar contra ella y su encendido pómulo, clavó la vista en su boca y el sano juicio desapareció. Le urgía tenerle de nuevo como en la habitación.

Entregada

Llena de pasión

Y que quizás correspondiera de la misma forma.

Debía ser pecado desear con tal anhelo a una persona.

El timbre de un celular los interrumpió.

La Hyuuga al fin le miró apenada —L-lo lamento —susurraba extrayendo el ruidoso aparato—, es... un amigo.

 **Llamada entrante.**

 **Gaara.**

—H-hola, sí soy yo —respondió cabizbaja, Itachi solo la observaba hablar—. N-no me acordé d-de enviarte, perdona.

¿Enviar? ¿Enviarle a quién?

Al Uchiha le desagradó.

—Consultaré con m-mi hermana Hanabi, a ella le encanta salir a comer –explicó, su acompañante arrugaba el ceño. ¿Qué atrevido la invitaba a una cita?—. Gracias, eres muy amable Gaara.

¿Gaara?

¡¿Gaara?!

«El ejecutivo de la empresa Suna conoce a Hinata, y de paso arregla una salida sin pedir permiso.»

El entrecejo de Itachi se hundió más.

—Lo pensaré, adiós.

—¿Son amigos?

La joven estudiante gimió de puro asombro —¿Eh?

—Tú y Gaara, ¿son amigos?

—Sí —afirmó al depositar su móvil dentro del bolso elevando la vista—. Somos muy b-buenos amigos.

La expresión de Itachi parecía sacada de novela.

—Y... ¿anda enamorado de ti?

—¿Huh? No, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Hinata apretó la correa de su cartera —D-dijo que le agradaba mucho.

Maldición, ¡lo sabía! ¡claro que Itachi lo sabía!

Nunca faltaba un pelirrojo metido en sus asuntos.

—¿Te encuentras b-

—Estoy celoso, Hinata —declaró contemplando sus orbes perlados—, celoso y enojado.

—¿P-pero porque?

Él bajó la mirada hacia los labios femeninos —No quiero que otro te bese, ni que te abrace, y menos que pueda tocarte.

—Lo dices como si tuvieses... derecho sobre mí.

¿En qué momento paró de tartamudear?

—¿Acaso no lo tengo?

La joven guardó silencio.

No respondería a una pregunta de tal osadía.

Uchiha Itachi tenía que aprender a respetarla.

—Por favor contéstame, Hinata.

«Me acostumbré a oír tu voz.»

—Lo mejor es que vaya junto a mí a-amigas, de seguro me esperan allá arriba.

—No hemos acabado nuestra conversación.

—Y-yo sí. —sonó convencida de sí misma. La chica giró en sus propios talones respirando calmada, serena, avanzó hacia la dirección que conducía a un local de lencería femenina donde compraban sus compañeras.

El detalle era que ellas ya no deambulaban por allá sino que los espiaban ocultas en un muro de la gigantesca construcción, amontonadas una encima de la otra con los ojos bien abiertos. Sakura e Ino no creían lo que sucedía.

—Apuesto cien dólares a que la besará.

—Y yo a que terminará desmayada. —alardeó la pelirrosa.

Ambas asintieron seguras de ganar.

—Hecho.

—Cállense que no logro escuchar. —regañaba Karin en tono bajo.

Los que transitaban por el pasillo las tildaron de locas.

¿Qué demonios hacían cinco mujeres escondidas en un centro comercial?

—¿Desde cuándo te avergüenza verme a la cara?

La Hyuuga se sintió vulnerable con Itachi sujetando su muñeca.

—¿P-porque ahora me t-tuteas?

El pelinegro tiró suavemente de la extremidad —Me enfurece que Gaara te invite a su casa.

Era difícil confiar en las palabras del moreno teniendo en cuenta que seguía con las mismas facciones, sin embargo, sus orbes irradiaban furia y coraje.

Itachi sí que es celoso.

—Suéltame.

Él obedeció.

—Por favor aguarda.

Hinata no iba a detener la caminata.

— _Nunca te vi tan dubitativo, ¿qué pasa?_

— _Shisui, me atrae una mujer._

 _El mencionado introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del oscuro pantalón y afincó su trasero en el orillo del enorme escritorio, masticando la punta de un palillo fino —Te atrae una mujer eh, que grata sorpresa._

— _¿Qué hago?_

— _Primero aclara tus sentimientos, existe la posibilidad de que sea solo algo pasajero._

— _¿Cómo lo sabré? —interrogó confundido—. Dime._

— _La hembra es fácil, ¿no? Es decir... que la sensación es mutua._

— _Hinata no me ha hablado de eso._

— _¡¿Es Hinata?!_

 _El asombro de Shisui trajo sus consecuencias._

 _Por inercia él había enderezado la espalda de forma brusca produciendo sin notarlo que su pie tropezara con la papelera, resbaló ahí y la cabeza pegó contra el piso cubierto de alfombra. Itachi descansó la vista intentando no presenciar tal desastre._

— _Aaaaaauuchhh -chilló de dolor—, ¡¿pero quién cojones puso esto aquí?!_

— _Tú al pararte._

— _Bien, en lo que íbamos —retomó ignorando el incidente—. Como te explicaba, el secreto está en la personalidad de la chica. Es tu tarea investigar que siente._

— _Aun no entiendo._

 _Shisui cerrando los ojos sobó el puente de su nariz —Eres un maestro en matemáticas y negocios, pero en el amor no aciertas ni una. Descubre que ocurre si la tocas._

— _Se molestaría._

— _Tonterías, a todas les encanta._

— _¿Por eso vienes golpeado noche a noche?_

 _El moreno carraspeó —No me cambies el tema, el del problema eres tú, no yo._

— _¿Qué zona debo palpar?_

— _¿Sabes qué? Mejor dale un beso y fin del asunto._

— _¿Así nada más? —Shisui asintió—, pero no le gustará. ¿Y si corre lejos de mí?_

— _La besas a la fuerza, ninguna se resiste a los labios de un Uchiha._

Itachi recordó el consejo de su primo Shisui mientras Hinata caminaba.

"Ninguna se resiste a los labios de un Uchiha."

Itachi solo esperaba que aquella hipótesis no fuese falsa.

El pelinegro aprovechó que ella estaba descuidada y jaló con insistencia la zona de la muñeca atrayéndole a su propio cuerpo, Hinata, que de por sí es demasiado despistada, percibió el rubor adornar sus mejillas y quedó estática ante el inesperado abrazo de su amigo. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha le mantuvo inmóvil en una calurosa prisión de brazos desnudos y ubicó su palma abierta en la azulada melena larga, la acercó a su rostro entreabriendo los labios, y luego le besó. La alumna de medicina cerró los ojos en automático.

—Itachi. —su palabra costó muy caro.

El Uchiha se valió de ello e hizo presión con sus dedos enroscados en el cabello de ella abriendo su boca, claro que Hinata puso resistencia conservando los labios pegados, pero en cuanto él realizó aquel movimiento de inclinación de cabeza y resbaló el área inferior por encima de los suyos, la chica no pudo resistir más tiempo y terminó igualando (o superando) la ferocidad del apasionado Itachi. Tanta era la energía y fanatismo que los flequillos de ambas melenas cubrieron la blancura de sus rostros dejando solo a la vista la intensa unión de sus inquietos labios. Estaban... Dios, estaban comiéndose.

—Wow, pero que entregados.

—Hinata absorberá su aliento, pobre, y eso que aún no le hace sexo oral.

Todas contemplaron la picardía en los ojos de Ino.

—¿Podrías ahorrarte tus cochinadas? —cuestionó Sakura con mueca de asco—. Puerca sin escrúpulos.

—Perra sin decencia.

—¡¿Que dijiste?! —reclamó furiosa.

—Pe-rra.

—Grrrrr —gruñía apretando el puño—, voy a matarte, tragona del demonio. ¡Shannaro!

La rubia corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—A que no me alcanzas, frente de marquesina —reía mostrándole la lengua. Sakura ignoró que andaban en un sitio público y aceleró el trote creyendo atraparla, pero Ino tenía unas jodidas piernas de atleta que ella supuso traía considerables ventajas. La multitud de visitantes presenciaron la graciosa persecución sin disimular ni un poco. Karin, Ten-ten y Temari suspiraban decepcionadas—. Mierda, esta idiota parece haber concursado en la carrera de las Olimpiadas promocionadas por Cartoon Network.

—Te quitaré esa sonrisita estúpida en menos de lo que canta un gallo —amenazó antes de apuntarla con su dedo índice—, ya me debes varias, Ino-puerca.

—Hasta no ver no creer, querida.

Sakura enrojeció de cólera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oye teme, ¿de verdad crees que el anciano vaya a pagarnos el doble?

Sasuke se despojó de la camisa negra ajustada junto al pantalón de adornos rasgados sin intenciones de mirarlo, no obstante, su respuesta llegó al cabo de dos minutos —Me largaré si no lo hace.

—Humm sí, supongo.

—¿Te colocarás eso? —inquirió al señalar la ropa tirada en el espaldar de una silla—, Jiraiya no pidió que fuéramos estilo casual.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua elevando el bóxer naranja al nivel de su cadera, como eran amigos de toda la vida no le importó que Sasuke lo viese desnudo, total que no había mucha diferencia si de tamaño hablamos. El Uchiha terminó de abotonar una camiseta de mangas cortas que encontró doblada en su closet y cogió el zumo de tomate llevándolo a su boca, luego tragó.

—Huácala —Naruto observó aquel acto con repulsión—, ya ni sé cuántas veces has bebido esa porquería. Qué asco.

—Hmp, que dobe eres.

—Eso debe oler horrible.

—Si así fuera no sería mi jugo favorito.

—¡¿Jugo?! —exclamó tan escandaloso como de costumbre—, ¡¿a eso llamas jugo?! Teme, ¿acaso te estás volviendo loco?

Sasuke rodó los ojos —Ya te dije que no, solo me gusta. Date prisa que llegaremos tarde a la reunión —el chico rubio bufó apurando la colocación de la chaqueta color marrón, él por su parte caminó en dirección a la salida una vez que acabó de ponerse las gomas deportivas—. Ah, y por si las aguas, no toques mi canasta de tomates.

Naruto echó un vistazo al famoso artículo y después lo miró a la cara —Ni que estuviese loco. Anda y avísales que me tardaré un minuto.

—Un minuto dobe, un minuto. —sentenció al salir del vestíbulo con el ceño fruncido.

Siempre que su amigo cabeza hueca dictaba una cifra de tiempo significaba que demoraría el doble o triple según ameritara la ocasión. En el " **Equipo de Konoha** " era bien sabido la impuntualidad del Uzumaki. Sasuke intuyó que los demás no soportarían la espera.

—Uchiha, que rareza tenerte por acá —Deidara realizó una burbuja de aire con el chicle que llevaba harto rato masticando—. ¿Y Naruto? No me digas que se cansó de ti.

—No hables estupideces —escupió con mal humor. El rubio estada con la espalda recostada en la superficie de una pared lisa dando material de pelea, él más que nadie sabía y comprobó que Sasuke odiaba enormemente verlo mascullar tonterías, pero aun así quería darle algo de diversión aunque no sonriera—. ¿Qué tanto me miras imbécil?

—Pensaba en como las mujeres pueden amarte tanto si siempre andas con tu amargura.

Sasuke continúo caminando —En cambio a ti no te chifla ninguna.

—Te equivocas —decía parándose a su lado con la idea de obstinarlo—, lo que yo les hago es arte, amigo mío, arte del bueno.

—Ajá.

—Incluso Sasori sabe de mis capacidades.

—...

—¿A dónde vas?

Él enarcó una ceja —A veces eres tan metiche que te comparo con una mujer —susurró a manera de desquite—, vámonos, que Jiraiya nos mandó a llamar.

—¿A todos?

—A todos. —confirmó. Deidara no dijo nada más y le siguió el paso en absoluto mutismo. El asunto parecía ser importante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Los he citado aquí porque recibí una llamada telefónica hace horas, todo indica que hoy el show será para una chica y necesitaré sus mejores esfuerzos —anunció Jiraiya—. Cada uno de ustedes intervendrá en el evento.

Kiba estiró sus piernas y las afincó en el orillo de una mesa pequeña relajando los músculos, apenas acababa de terminar su rutina de ejercicios —¿Cuánto nos pagarán?

—El doble de lo usual.

—Excelente.

Sasori abrió los ojos tras mantenerlos cerrados desde el inicio de la convocatoria —¿Será solo una chica?

—Hasta los momentos sí.

—Me resulta bastante extraño, ¿porque querría a cinco hombres para ella sola?

—Concuerdo con Sasori —secundó el de flequillo dorado—, ¿qué esconderá esa tipa?

—No te desesperes Deidara, que estamos a media hora de enterarnos.

—¿Naruto no ha avisado si viene hacia acá?

—Está subiendo las escaleras —Sasuke respondió desde una cómoda posición. Los brazos relajados a cada lado del cuerpo, los primeros botones de la camisa sueltos dejando a la vista el comienzo de sus marcados pectorales, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la línea inexpresiva de sus finos labios rosados. La fantasía de cualquier fémina—. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Lo primordial ahora es cambiar de vestuario, sepan que la clienta es un tanto exigente y pidió servicio exclusivo, así que improvisen de la mejor forma. Segundo, pónganse los interiores más chillones que encuentren, la joven es de gustos llamativos y coloridos. Tercero y último —murmuró empezando a mostrar esa sonrisa tan propia de un pervertido—, follenla duro y sin compasión.

—¡Aquí está Naruto Uzumaki listo para la jornada! —gritó al entrar con las manos en la nuca—. ¿Que, de que me perdí?

—Pedazo de soquete, ¡¿pero quién te crees para venir a esta hora?! ¡Ya la reunión terminó y tú apenas apareces!

—No hagas tanto escándalo anciano, buff, ya te estás pareciendo a la vieja Tsunade. Gruñona como nadie.

Jiraiya tuvo que inhalar y exhalar por bien suyo y el de su salud —De nada vale que te reclame, siempre harás de las tuyas chiquillo —confesaba aburrido—. Sasuke te explicará, los demás a trabajar.

—¡Entendido!

Sasori, Deidara y Kiba abandonaron la oficina.

—Chicos, confío en ustedes. No me defrauden.

—Ni que lo digas. —alentó Kiba yendo a su vestíbulo.

—Dobe —Naruto de inmediato lo miró atento—, acompáñame un momento, debemos elegir la ropa que usaremos.

—¿Me contarás el discurso del viejo? —preguntó siguiendo sus pisadas—. La verdad es que no comprendí.

—Nunca lo haces.

—¡Vamos teme, no te cuesta! Además, él mismo te lo ordenó.

Sasuke se enderezó sin aflojar el ceño y comenzó el trayecto que lo guiaría al baño privado, su colección de bóxer estaba ahí —Muévete ya.

Su joven amigo rubio rió contento para luego aprovechar la baja de guardia, le despeinó agitando la palma encima de su cabeza y echó carrera, Sasuke juraba matarlo cuando le alcanzara. Ambos corrieron a gran velocidad por la pila de escalones que conducen a la planta inferior del local, Naruto delante Sasuke detrás, semejante a un juego de niños que prometía no finalizar. Ese era el verdadero compañerismo y demostración de amistad. Un vínculo que hasta el último día de sus vidas existiría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las palabras de las dos habían dado en el clavo

Ninguna resultó vencedora puesto que ambas no perdieron

La apuesta acabó siendo todo un desastre

Y lo peor no era eso, oh no, claro que no. El tema había quedado a un lado, sí, pero de una manera que ellas no premeditaron. Hinata, la dulce y atractivamente preciosa Hinata, alias "princesita (como suele apodarle Karin), terminó desmayada en medio del gentío que observaba el espectáculo. Pero que espectáculo, ¡eso había sido un bochorno de los mandados hacer, una escenita que de seguro saldría en la prensa nacional. Sakura ya imaginaba el título junto a la fotografía (que sin autorización tomaron los presentes), "Mujer se desmaya en centro comercial Bellas Artes tras ser besada con pasión por el empresario Uchiha Itachi", cierto, el título venía demasiado largo para una portada pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que debía interesarles estaba atrás, callada y con la mirada fija en un punto perdido sin siquiera emitir sonido que corroborara si vivía o no. Después de abrir aquellos hermosos ojos color perla Hinata no habló, ni chilló y tampoco parpadeó. Era casi una estatua de carne y huesos. Solo su azulado cabello mecido por el viento la acarició.

Caricia

Beso

Uchiha

Hinata volvió a cerrar los parpados sintiendo revivir los labios de Itachi, la calidez, el abrazo, su sabor, la brillante mirada que le dedicó en su momento, todo, todo de él la confundía. La confesión de amor que protagonizó junto a Itachi. Dios, de verdad que ella estaba bastante aturdida. Era como una especie de sueño que no puedes atrapar pero te consume por dentro. La Hyuuga supuso que así es el amor. Lo raro es que con él experimentó más sensaciones. Siendo honesta consigo misma ya nada entendía, primero porque antes se imaginó al lado de Gaara, el pelirrojo le quería de forma transparente y hasta propuso que fueran novios, sí, ese día sufrió de un desmayo repentino, pero después ambos conversaron quedando de intentar ir poco a poco, sin apuros ni prisas. Luego llegó Itachi con su masculinidad y esencia oscura que la volvieron loca. Desconocía que le produjo el acercamiento de Gaara, aunque el recuerdo de un tierno ósculo seguí ahí, latiendo en su memoria.

— _Buen día, Hinata —saludó el pelirrojo con su inmutable rostro limpio—. ¿Ya desayunaste?_

 _La aludida lo vio ingresar a la recamara cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, sonrió agradecida —Buen día, sí, acabo de hacerlo._

— _Me gustaría que hubiese sido juntos, será en otra ocasión._

 _El rubor subió por su garganta —L-lo lamento, Gaara, de haber sabido yo..._

— _No te preocupes, no estoy disgustado._

 _Entonces Hinata se cuestionó por qué no sonreía, ¿acaso había ocurrido algo malo en la infancia de Gaara?_

— _¿Te molestaría si me siento? —consultó él apuntando un cojín que le daba el frente a su visita. Ella negó en un cabeceo—. Temari Y Kankuro me informaron que te irás en una hora._

 _El pelirrojo ocupa un cargo importante en la oficina gubernamental y por ello sus hermanos le notificaban si en la casa llegaba una persona conocida, o en su defecto, si alguien quería abandonar la estadía. Siendo la Hyuuga un individuo cercano a lo que podría llamar "novia", él no reparó en gestiones políticas y decidió ir a despedirla, a pesar del dolor que punzaba su pecho al verle preparada. No deseaba que ella partiera._

 _No aún._

 _Hinata desvió la vista a donde estaba su equipaje —Sí, me marcharé en unos quince minutos —afirmó cabizbaja y viendo el tamaño de sus uñas (aunque le valiera mierda si son largas o no)—. Yo... t-te agradezco la hospitalidad._

— _No hay de qué. Siempre serás bienvenida a Suna, y a mi hogar._

 _Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo._

 _Los verdes ojos de Gaara brillaban demasiado._

— _Ya... debo i-irme. —suspiró levantándose._

— _Dijiste que quince minutos, ¿porque el apuro?_

 _La piernas femeninas temblaron y no supo porque, tal vez el efecto era consecuencia de la manera en que habían quedado ambos, o quizás era que él no le quitaba la intensa mirada de encima estando sentado a unos escasos metros de distancia. Desde su altura Hinata pudo observarlo pestañear._

 _El movimiento la distrajo._

— _Me agradaría mucho que te quedases un rato más —expresó, agarrando las delicadas manos de Hinata entre las suyas con una suavidad exquisita—. ¿Aceptas?_

 _Las orejas de Hinata enrojecieron._

— _Eres m-muy gentil, Gaara, pero en esta o-ocasión me es imposible. Perdóname._

— _¿Y si posponemos la salida? Creo que tu hermana querrá venir-_

— _Hanabi estará feliz de conocerte —interrumpió sin recordar que él sostenía sus extremidades—, t-te enviaré mensajes para ponernos de acuerdo._

— _Sí._

— _Gaara._

— _Dime._

— _El chofer me espera afuera._

— _Comprendo._

— _¿P-podrías soltarme? —interrogó con la mayor educación que desde chiquilla recibía, pero para su sorpresa Gaara pareció no oír porque seguía acariciándole las yemas rozando sus dedos. La Hyuuga tragó grueso—. P-por favor._

— _..._

— _Gaara..._

— _¿Me es permitido abrazarte?_

 _(Siempre tan caballeroso nuestro pelirrojo)_

— _S-sí, c-claro que sí._

 _El chico desocupó la silla que utilizaba y adelantó los pasos hacia ella enderezando su espalda, lo cual inevitablemente causó una notable diferencia de estatura entre los dos, siendo Hinata la más pequeña y Gaara alto por unos centímetros. La joven padecía de nervios porque la punta de su cabello finalizaba en el inicio de aquella morena barbilla, y justo donde una lenta respiración mecía sus flequillos. Él por otro lado no sabía que hacer o decir, la Hyuuga se sonrojaba con violencia, y Gaara tampoco es que brincara de un pie. Sí, fue el moreno quién pidió un gesto que a cualquiera se le daría, pero eso no significa que sea inmune a la inquietud de saberla temerosa. En el fondo lo que menos pretendía era crear desconfianza._

 _Y el contacto surgió_

 _Sutil_

 _Leve_

 _Tardío_

 _El muchacho rodeó el torso de la chica pasando los brazos por cada uno de sus costados, luego la estrechó contra sí mismo, añorando, sintiendo la presión enloquecedora de los pechos femeninos pegados al tórax. En ese momento rogó que la ropa no existiera. Su hermano Kankuro una vez le mencionó que llegado el día en que estuviese enamorado y esa mujer la abrazara él experimentaría una sensación distinta a la usual, que lo que él llamaba roce se convertiría en el delirio de un deseo reprimido, uno que lo saciaría por dentro hasta ahogarlo y vendría el hambre, sí, el hambre voraz de una pasión no llevada a cabo. Gaara había contestado que aquello sonaba un tanto enfermizo, e inclusive aseguró al manipulador de títeres que leyese un libro o algo para no hurgar demasiado en cosas carnales, Kankuro (con ápice de burla) soltó una risotada diciendo que no lo dejaría en paz cuando viviera sus palabras en carne propia. Astuto hermano mayor. El pelirrojo estaba ahora en una encrucijada tremenda si lo veía desde su punto de vista, pero en cuanto a Hinata todo, absolutamente todo era un misterio._

 _El corazón de la joven retumbaba fuerte en su pecho._

 _Ella había enrollado con ambas extremidades el calentito cuello masculino, cerrando los ojos y percibiendo un aroma envolverle, aspiraba en silencio su perfume. Gaara olía delicioso. La Hyuuga nunca disfrutó de una esencia semejante. Eran varias mezclas que no conocía pero logró deducir._

 _Arena_

 _Desierto_

 _Salvaje_

 _Esa es la fragancia que inhaló del joven y caló muy profundo en su ser, como si su cuerpo recibiera lleno de gozo aquel olor._

— _Hinata._

 _El llamado hizo que la oreja entera le hirviera, Gaara susurró tan cerca de su pómulo que hasta la mejilla enrojeció, convencida, Hinata aflojó el agarre buscando la verde mirada, pero lo que halló fueron sus carnosos labios faltos de atención. Gaara la vio a los ojos para bajar después la vista a su boca rosada perdiendo el autocontrol, ¿porque era tan bella? ¿no debería ser pecado que un ser humano fuese así de especial? Él se convenció a si mismo de que si Hinata no es perfecta al menos roza la línea de lo celestial._

 _«Es un ángel con las alas flotando en un vacío..._

 _y dicho vacío no es nadie más que yo.»_

 _Gaara la besó._

 _Con una delicada caricia y extrema precaución posó la palma abierta en el lado derecho de su rostro, inclinó el suyo entreabriendo los labios, y realizó una corta simulación de estar comiendo un alimento siendo en realidad la zona inferior de la chica lo que mantenía en aquella línea divisora (y la cual ampliaba sin medir peligros). El cuerpo frágil de su amada visitante tembló. Él no paró. Gaara siguió más allá de los límites establecidos, casi muere ahí mismo, y es que la avasalladora lengua de Hinata lo hundía en un abismo repleto de llamas ardientes. El moreno pensó que volaba encima de un incendio. Sí, un incendio que él propiamente ocasionó al permitir que los instintos (ajenos a su cordura) le poseyeran por completo. Hinata abrió la boca en un intervalo del ósculo no consciente lo que su acción producía en él. (¡Por Dios, pero si estaba devorándolo!) Era impresionante ver al empresario Gaara en tan envidiables condiciones._

 _Un sonido_

 _Un ruido que salió de su garganta_

 _Hinata había liberado el gemido que retuvo con gran esfuerzo_

 _Escucharla así fue melodía al oído de Gaara_

 _Él, recto y serio como siempre, faltó al respeto que le venía demostrando y acobijó su linda cara entre las manos que subieron ansiosas momentos antes, intensificando todavía más (si es que era posible) la sincronía en que ambas cavidades bucales habían encajado. Hinata detuvo la respiración. ¿Que planeaba, asfixiarla? Sea lo que sea que haya rondado por la mente del pellirrojo ella lo rechazó. La Hyuuga elevó su extremidad al pectoral masculino y lo alejó rompiendo el ósculo, el chasquido de ambos labios desprenderse rebotó de muro a muro, Gaara sintió que bajaba del cielo al planeta con un sonoro coñazo de bienvenida. Los dos entreabrieron sus orbes al unísono._

 _El pelirrojo estaba ruborizado._

 _El chofer tocó la puerta._

— _¡Señorita, señorita!_

 _A ella la voz casi no le salía —¡Aquí ando, Daiki, d-dime que pasa!_

— _Su padre ha ordenado que la lleve pronto a la empresa, parece que la señorita Hanabi ha sufrido un percance._

 _¿Hanabi?_

 _¡Hanabi!_

 _Gaara la contempló correr de aquí para acá en busca del bolso, quiso ayudar, pero con el evidente color rojo impregnado en sus pómulos y corazón agitado, era obvio que no la beneficiaría en mucho. Tal vez por eso no se movió. La de hermosos ojos perla demoró quince segundos en encontrar el objeto de su pertenencia, alzó la mirada y lo observó embelesado, notando luego que en su agite la blusa había disminuido un poco tras hacer visible un área escondida del sostén. (¡Perfecto, ahora andaba de exhibicionista, bien hecho Hinata, bien hecho!)_

— _Lo lamento —decía tomando su equipaje—, yo... yo debo ir con mi hermana._

— _Hinata._

 _El pronunciar su nombre dolió y no porque lo odiase, oh no, claro que no, Gaara amaba cada letra suya. El síntoma lo golpeó a consecuencia de durar tanto tiempo participando en un beso que gastó sus energías (y mayor cantidad de saliva y aire). (¡Y que beso, carajo!)_

— _Por favor espera —murmuró al ver que caminaba lejos de su alcance. La estudiante apretó los labios degustando el sabor de su aliento. Fresas. La boca de Gaara sabía a fresas con crema. Tan sabroso y único. No, no podía distraerse, no ahora—. ¿Nos veremos de nuevo?_

 _En aquella pregunta reinaba el pánico, miedo y preocupación, pero aparte de eso la añoranza e ilusión._

— _S-sí, solo... dame unos días. Mi familia me necesita._

 _«Hanabi es la única que me necesita en realidad.»_

— _Estaré aquí por si te falta algo. —Ella asintió con los pasos enfilados hacia la salida._

— _Hasta l-luego, Gaara._

 _El chico sentía que el mundo cayó bajo sus pies._

— _Hinata —la mencionada volteó a observarlo—, no olvides que seguiré esperando por ti... siempre._

Siempre.

Una palabra sencilla pero que abarca un lapso de tiempo indefinido, un término que Gaara jamás expresaba e hizo solo por ella, por la tímida Hinata que presenta una situación amoroso bastante compleja. ¿Qué pensaría él si llega a saber que Itachi también la besó? ¿Se decepcionaría o lo enfrentaría al tú por tú? Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta Hinata la desconocía. ¿Cómo lidiar con problemas de otros si no logras solventar los tuyos? En definitiva hacerlo era una pérdida de paciencia, días y cordura.

—¿Ino porque tomaste otra ruta? —la interrogativa de Sakura la sacó del trance—. Conozco las que guían a tu casa y esta no es una de ellas.

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos notando que había estado sumergida en sus cavilaciones, Ten-ten ladeó la cabeza preocupada y le preguntó si estaba bien, motivo por el cual giraron a verla las demás.

—S-sí, no se preocupen. Todo bien.

—¿Segura princesita? Porque no habías soltado aire desde que nos montamos al auto.

—Sí Karin, solo fue un pensamiento.

—Ya imagino de que —puntualizó Yamanaka al vislumbrar la luz del semáforo. Ella manejaba con Sakura sentada en el puesto de copiloto y el resto acomodado atrás. El vehículo era grande así que daba espacio suficiente para cada una de las presentes pasajeras. El foco cambió a verde y por fin Ino retomó la carrera—. Te confieso que me burlé de la sifri al suponer que ganaría la apuesta.

"Sifri" era el nuevo apodo de la Haruno.

—¿Que apuesta? —consultó con su más evidente tono de inocencia. Temari contuvo una carcajada.

—La que realizaron Ino y Sakura por ti.

—¿P-por mí?

—Princesita, ¿que ya no recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial?

—Una parte nada más.

Sakura la contempló seria por el espejo retrovisor —Te desmayaste luego de besar-

—Besuquear diría yo.

—Lo mismo, la cuestión es que perdiste el conocimiento en brazos del Uchiha.

—¿D-de verdad? —Karin movió el mentón en señal de afirmación—. ¿Y d-donde esta él?

—En su casa, supongo. ¿Porque, que acaso quieres verlo?

—N-no, no, no —negaba frenética—. Yo... creo que sería imprudente un encuentro ahora.

—Bien pensado.

—Ino, ¿a qué lugar nos llevas?

La conductora presionó excitada el volante con los orbes brillosos, relamió sus labios y después contestó —A mi sitio preferido.

La forma en que sonreía aterró hasta a la mismísima Sakura Haruno, y es que viniendo de Ino algo perverso debía de esperarse, no por nada sus compañeros le apodaban "La Doña". Dentro de poco las chicas sabrían el porqué.

Todas sufrieron de repentina taquicardia.

—Dios nos ampare.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin siquiera notarlo el papel en su mano había quedado enteramente arrugado

Ira

Indignación

Coraje

El joven frunció el ceño al leer el nombre del edificio que tenía delante, sus letras eran grandes, lo suficiente como para corroborar que andaba en el sitio correcto. La gente caminaba a su alrededor de una esquina a otra sin reconocerle, él supuso que la fama de su empresa no era tan enorme después de todo.

Legado Uchiha, c.a.

La razón social acrecentó todavía más la rabiosa postura del muchacho. Entonces allí era donde trabajaba el amigo de Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. El chico observó de nueva cuenta la hoja oprimida entre su puño respirando con dificultad. Furioso. Estaba muy molesto. Desde que su hermano le entregó aquella prueba del delito él no pudo volver a calmarse, lo cual era extraño para quienes lo conocían de toda la vida, siempre había mantenido la compostura e incluso ayudado a las personas que necesitaban de recursos, ¿porque un hombre de tan equilibrado carácter explotaría de esa forma? Cualquier individuo haría lo mismo en su situación.

Cualquiera que sufriera de celos como él

Celos que eran en su mayoría justificados y lo quemaban por dentro como el fuego a la madera

—Disculpe —un adolescente pareció descubrir el malestar que lo invadía—, su rostro me es familiar, ¿acaso labora por acá?

—No.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Espere un momento —dijo aflojando la arruga de su frente—, quisiera preguntarle algo.

El joven volvió sobre sus pasos con intenciones de oírlo —Dígame.

—¿Es en este lugar donde trabaja Uchiha Itachi?

Su consulta era un tanto estúpida e incoherente si lo veía desde una perspectiva diferente, pero al fin y al cabo salir de una duda nunca estaba de más.

—Sí señor.

—¿Está en la planta baja?

—Arriba —indicó con el dedo señalando a las oficinas más altas—, debe tomar el ascensor y-

El joven no terminó de dar las instrucciones cuando el pelirrojo corrió al interior de la infraestructura totalmente ofuscado, esquivando a los empleados vislumbró la puerta del elevador e ingresó con sudor adherido a su patilla. Jamás había emprendido tal carrera. Pero ella lo valía.

Gaara sabía que Hinata lo merecía

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Así que la besaste...

—Sí —reconoció sosteniéndole la mirada a Shisui—, y en verdad no creo que haya funcionado. Hinata se desmayó en mis brazos.

Los dos ejecutivos conversaban en el despacho de Itachi.

—Me impresionó que te atrevieras a seguir mi consejo, pero a mi juicio, como que se te pasó la mano —respondía mientras introdujo las extremidades superiores en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Tachi, ¿qué necesidad tenías de besarla así?

El menor respiró hondo —Pierdo el control si ella está cerca-

—O inmiscuida, en todo caso —completó por él—. Primito, déjame decirte que eso es amor, amor del bueno.

—Me enamoré de Hinata.

—Como un loco maniático.

—Pero no será tuya —aseguró alguien tras interrumpir la plática de ambos parientes, prosiguiendo bajo el umbral de la puerta—. Hinata me pertenece.

—Gaara.

La voz del Uchiha fue casi un murmullo.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Shisui alarmado.

—El hombre que pronto será prometido de Hinata —decía dando pasos avanzados—, por lo que tu presencia en nuestra vida no es bien recibida. Aléjate de ella Itachi.

—No lo haré porque tú lo pidas, Hinata es libre, no hables como si fuese un objeto de tu colección —protestó al colocar las palmas encima del escritorio, levantándose—. No me apartaré de su lado nunca.

Shisui enarcó una ceja al escucharlo

—No te perdonaré el haberle robado un beso contra su voluntad —siseó, hundiendo el entrecejo y aventándole el papel que hasta hace poco sostenía en la mano izquierda. El periódico cayó en la mesa—. Eres un inoportuno.

Itachi contempló la portada de prensa con un sentimiento idéntico al orgullo que de inmediato rechazaba, para él no era apropiado ni mucho menos de júbilo enterarse que Hinata estaba siendo tachada de 'ventajosa' según aquel artículo, era su deber acabar con esas patrañas. Su primo tuvo la idea de intervenir pero prefirió callar, pensando que en un determinado instante la disputa traería golpes físicos, o insultos dependiendo de la actitud que tomasen. Gaara e Itachi son sujetos de ánimo inquebrantable, pero por una mujer hasta el más sereno puede cambiar. Shisui lo confirmó al observar la erguida postura de su pariente. Brazos y hombros tensos, espalda recta, mandíbula apretada, mirada severa, respiración lenta, tórax en constante quietud, puños cerrados. Primera vez que él notaba a su primo realmente enojado. Ni en discusiones familiares ocurría eso. Hinata debía de interesarle muchísimo para ponerse así.

En cambio el otro...

Shisui desvió la vista hacia el rostro de Gaara.

«El aura que rodea a este tipo no me agrada nadita, pese a la distancia puedo percibir su cólera, e imagino que Tachi también. Su cara lo dice todo. Es obvio que ninguna cosa lo intimida. Me pregunto si estará tan enamorado de Hinata como Tachi.»

—Ella no me reclamó, tampoco confesó que le disgustara, solo me correspondió —Cierto, aquel era un punto a su favor—. Tú eres el que sobra aquí. Déjala en paz. Soy yo quien la protege.

—¡Son puras mentiras! —Gaara había estallado—. Hinata me quiere a mí, lo ha demostrado muchas veces, además, yo la he besado con anterioridad.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido —¿La besaste? —susurraba casi en silencio, fue entonces cuando Shisui se percató de algo inusual. Su primo tenía las venas sobresaliendo del dorso de la mano. Aquello no era indicio de calma sino de cólera infinita. Gaara le hirió donde más dolía: orgullo, el orgullo de conseguir no uno sino dos besos ardientes de la Hyuuga. Y ahora hacía público que él lo hizo de igual forma. El ambiente entró en tensión. Si lanzabas un alfiler era probable que rugiera como trueno.

—Tranquilízate. —sugirió el mayor de los tres.

A Itachi la ira lo desbordó.

—No permitiré que vuelvas a tocarla, Hinata es mi mujer, acéptalo ya.

Shisui malinterpretó la frase al creer una teoría errónea.

«¿Tachi se folló a Hinata? Chiss, ¡¿pero en qué momento que ni me enteré?»

El pelirrojo adelantó cinco pisadas —¿En qué te basas para decirlo?

—...

—Yo disfruté de ella, del sabor de sus labios, de su aroma. Su boca sabe a melocotón.

El Uchiha rodeó el borde del escritorio buscando el desquite, su primo ante la acción sacó las extremidades de los bolsillos y caminó en su dirección, mientras que él agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Gaara. Luego lo acercó a su rostro.

—Cállate, no quiero seguirte oyendo.

Debido a la fuerza que empleó en sacudirlo las mangas de la camisa negra terminaron amoldadas a sus marcados músculos, el pelirrojo no aparentó emoción y tampoco temor, al contrario de Shisui que sentía el pánico sucumbir.

—Hinata es mía.

—Falso —vociferó añadiendo presión a la tela—, tus palabras son falsas.

—Puedo comprobarlo.

—No comprobarás nada porque esto acaba aquí —Shisui intervino colocándole una mano a Tachi en el hombro—. Y tú suéltalo, que así no arreglarás las cosas.

El joven azabache frunció el ceño —Él la besó.

—Mejor de lo que tú lo hubieses hecho. —contraatacó Gaara.

—Déjalo Tachi, no ganarás enfureciéndote.

Su primo apartó la palma de su piel.

Una sensación dentro de él quería reventar.

Itachi deshizo el agarre sin parar de verlo sonreír como quien tiene la victoria, Shisui resopló bajando sus parpados no consciente de lo que realizaría su familiar, después de que Gaara finalmente tocó el suelo el mayor de los Uchiha giró tranquilo escuchando el crujir de un hueso golpeado, Itachi había propinado un golpe que extrajo sangre de la mandíbula masculina. Su primo resultó ser bastante veloz.

—¡Tachi!

El pelirrojo tocó la comisura de su labio inferior encontrando gotas de sangre apenas alejó los dedos, luego vino el dolor, y el instinto primitivo de defender lo que era suyo. Él le devolvió el puñetazo.

Para su desgracia Itachi lo esquivó.

—Maldito entrometido. —gruñó antes de que su rival lo cogiera por la espalda aventando su cuerpo a la pared. El impactó dolió.

—No te acercarás a ella de nuevo —advirtió una vez que lo tuvo acorralado—. Hinata me ama, lo sentí en cada uno de sus besos.

Gaara fingió estar adolorido, ya teniendo a Itachi cerca él se restableció y elevó su rodilla dándole un fuerte coñazo con la misma en el área del abdomen —¡Eres tú el que debe mantener distancia, no yo!

Shisui esperó a que ambos estuviesen más separados.

«Mierda, mi primo sí que pega duro.»

El de ojos verdes vio a su contrincante caer al suelo y sin vacilar un segundo lo remató sentándosele encima, Itachi detuvo un puño pero el siguiente no, por lo que el choque ejercido contra la zona lateral de su ojo lo desestabilizó, le afectó mucho. Gaara alzaba el brazo pretendiendo seguir, pero el Uchiha lo miró furioso y lo inclinó hacia la derecha comenzando a rodar los dos uno sobre otro. Él quedó arriba.

—Al principio no te creí, pero lo que aseguraste hace un rato confirma mi sospecha. Si la probaste, porque de lo contrario no sabrías a qué sabe Hinata.

—Melocotón, sus labios son suaves y huelen a melocotón.

Por un momento Shisui también quiso saborearla.

Solo por un pequeño fragmento de segundo él deseó robar el aliento de Hinata.

Corroborar que su piel es tan sabrosa como ellos casi juraban.

Itachi exhaló con rabia —¡No hables así de ella, no delante de mí!

El escándalo había llamado la atención de todo mundo. Algunos optaron por ignorar aquello, y otros como la amiga de Itachi prefirieron entrar a averiguar.

—¡¿Que pasa acá?! —preguntó desviando la vista a los jóvenes que se agredían en el piso—. ¡Itachi por favor suéltalo! ¡Shisui ayúdalos!

El aludido cruzó sus manos tras la nuca mirando el techo —Es un pleito entre caballeros, Izumi —dijo al bajar los parpados nuevamente—. Mi primo está en su derecho de cuidar lo que es suyo.

—Por favor detengan esto —les pidió a ellos—, solucionen sus problemas de otra manera, no usen la violencia. ¡Itachi!

El regaño de Izumi sacó al Uchiha del trance en que estaba hundido. Él reaccionó acorde con su educación (que había desaparecido) y abandonó el cuerpo de Gaara situando sus pies en el suelo, después la vio a ella —Discúlpame.

La hermosa castaña no supo el por qué.

—¿Qué razón tuviste para participar en esta pelea?

—Amor —declaró Shisui con la mirada fija en él—, fue por el amor de una mujer. Tachi está enamorado.

Gaara los contempló mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

—¿Enamorado? —Izumi repitió agrandando los orbes—. ¿Es eso cierto, Itachi?

—Sí.

—Pero como-

—Recuerda esto Itachi Uchiha: Hinata es mi novia y futura esposa —sentenció serio el pelirrojo—. No te atrevas a intentar hacer algún movimiento. Ella es mía.

—No no no —decía Izumi al colocar su cuerpo entre los dos, su amigo quería borrar la arrogante expresión de Sabaku No Gaara—. Por favor no, contrólate.

—Lucharé para quedármela, no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir.

El joven asintió en un rápido cabeceo —Que gane el mejor.

—Adiós. —lo despedía Shisui antes de dar un portazo casi en la punta de su nariz. El Uchiha curvó los labios en una minúscula sonrisa. Izumi no andaba muy contenta con lo sucedido.

—¿Te duele? —inquirió, viéndole un moretón al lado del ojo.

—He recibido peores, no te preocupes.

La chica guió sus dedos a la bola que empezó a formarse, la herida parecía latir bajo el tono blanquecino de la piel, pero Itachi le detuvo por la muñeca no alcanzando a tocar ella el hematoma. Eran milímetros el espacio que dividía su yema del golpe efectuado.

—Estoy bien, Izumi —su voz no había sufrido de muchas modificaciones—. Es un simple rasguño.

—Hazle caso nena —recomendó apareciendo por detrás y rodeándola por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo—, Tachi resiste demasiado aunque no lo parezca.

Izumi ignoró el gesto de Shisui y observó a Itachi con sus ojitos entrecerrados, presa de la preocupación —La violencia y agresividad nunca fueron tus medios, y sigo dudando que lo sean. ¿Porque lo permitiste? Tú no eres así Itachi.

—Me enamoré —respondió como si fuese excusa a sus acciones, aunque de cierta manera tenían uno que otro vínculo directo—. Hinata es... es ella.

Sí, él no era muy bueno expresando su sentir.

—Lo que mi primo trata de decir es que no ha visto a ninguna igual, Hyuuga aparte de ti es la única que no cayó a sus pies a penas lo conoció, creo que la vergüenza le obliga a actuar de forma cerrada —explicó con el índice posado en su barbilla, Izumi arqueaba una ceja ante tal postura—. Sí, eso es. Espero no te haya quedado duda.

—Sí, seguro.

—Vamos, Tachi necesita pensar sin personas alrededor.

—Avísanos cualquier cosa.

Itachi inclinó el rostro a la derecha; un movimiento propio de él cuando deseaba mostrar serenidad.

—Gracias.

Izumi y Shisui partieron de la oficina al pasillo central abandonándolo en medio del agobiante trabajo y aturdidas divagaciones. Itachi centró su vista en el paisaje que daba a la ventana. El resplandor de tenue color naranja bañó los tejados de las viviendas, el sonido del tráfico, el murmullo del gentío, la ciudad y su estructura.

Su población

Su belleza

Hinata

Hinata

Y más veces Hinata

Él no podía borrar su recuerdo

Ni el sabor a melocotón

Tampoco la sofocante sensación de los jugosos senos femeninos apretados contra su pecho, la curva de aquella cintura estrecha, la sedosidad del azulado cabello, esos preciosos ojos perla, la compasada respiración, el rubor de sus mejillas, todo, absolutamente todo lo memorizaba.

Jamás en su vida percibió la sangre hervir en sus venas.

Itachi no había añorado antes tener con tantas ansias a una joven. En realidad nunca lo sintió, solo hace poco que compartió un apasionado beso con ella.

Pasión

Un término que escuchó en demasiadas ocasiones pero no entendía en su totalidad, no hasta que Hinata se aferró a su cuello doblando el ángulo de ambas bocas. Era... era... mágico, intenso, delicioso, húmedo, sofocante, y adicto. Él supo que si la volvía a ver sus ganas de besarla lo superarían. Hinata para su ser es el fuego que arde dentro de sí mismo, el resplandor de la luna cada que anochece, las ondas que desprende el agua al pincharle con un dedo, el aire a flores silvestres, el pétalo de una bella rosa blanca.

Su salvación, su cielo...

«Por la que muero de deseo.»

Hinata

Itachi aceptó que iría a mirarla sí o sí, no tomando en cuenta lo que acontecería después de tenerla enfrente...

sabiendo que quizás, y solo quizás, su instinto de hacer el amor lo hundiría en la perdición.

En el más ardiente y puro abismo infernal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los inquisidores ojos recorrían lentamente la estructura del nuevo local, observando, viendo uno a uno los detalles de las paredes pintadas con tono marrón. Una de ellas avanzó un paso sorprendida ante lo que visualizaron las demás. En el sitio trabajaban pocas personas que a lo mucho llegaban a diez, había mesas y sillas de distintos tipos pero mismo tamaño, en medio del pasillo central existía como una especie de pasarela que supuso conducía al interior de la tarima. Aquello parecía una obra teatral con la única diferencia de que el primero es formal, mientras que el lugar donde las chicas andaban era un escenario distinto. No tenían bancas apiladas sino asientos comunes rodeando en círculos la mesa, sí había un manto cortado a la mitad que guidaba de un alto tubo, pero seguía siendo diferente. Para la mayoría de las jóvenes aquel local no era muy agradable. Sakura fue la primera en objetar.

—Ino, ¿qué es esto?

La aludida sonrió — **Equipo de Konoha** , uno de los lugares más frecuentados de la ciudad —respondía de espaldas a sus compañeras—. El indicado para pasar un buen rato.

—Este fue tu plan desde el inicio ¿no? Traernos a un puesto de mala muerte.

—Una compañía de eventos femeninos —Ino suspiró con manos en la cintura—, bienvenidas a un salón de strippers, amigas mías.

Hinata enrojeció de golpe —¿S-strippers?

—Sí, y de los más chulos.

—Hmp —gruñó Temari cerrando sus ojos y curvando los labios hacia arriba—, que calenturienta saliste Ino, ya me imaginaba algo igual.

—Oh sí, ¡justo lo que necesitaba! —expresó Karin emocionada—. Un buen hombre con quién relajarme. ¿Segura que son guapos? No me digas que son malos bailarines.

—Jamás había venido acá, así que tendremos que averiguarlo.

Ten-ten enarcó una ceja —¿Tendremos? ¿Que acaso se han vuelto locas? Yo no me dejaré tocar por alguno de ellos.

Karin inclinó el rostro cuesta abajo permitiendo que sus anteojos violetas resbalaran hasta la mitad de la nariz, incrédula, miró a la castaña —¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no te gustan los tipos fornidos?

—No, no es eso, lo que me preocupa es que Neji me descubra.

—Yo n-no le diré nada a mi p-primo —titubeó Hinata al chocar sus dedos índices—, sería u-un secreto de amigas, ¿no es así Sakura?

La chica de melena rosácea asintió distraída por ver el folleto de galanes pegados a la pared, uno en especial atrajo su atención provocando que una parte oculta se removiera de su ubicación, luego delineó las raras líneas abigotadas del moreno rostro. Yamanaka caminó hasta a estar a su lado, compartiendo el mismo interés. Las otras continuaron observando el resto.

—Es lindo ¿no? —preguntó.

—Son... ¿son bigotes?

—Sí, pero aún no me respondes.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te resulta atractivo sí o no?

Sakura contempló un poco más aquella imagen en busca de rasgos inusuales, pero lo que halló fue una sonrisa zorruna y ojos hermosamente azules semejantes a lo de su amiga rubia, por eso no creyó apropiado seguir mirando. Quizás era un modelo, referencia u otra cosa. Ella esperaba que no fuese uno de los strippers.

—Tiene cara de ser un idiota parlanchín, pero sí, es lindo.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Porque tanto interrogatorio? —cuestionó de vuelta—. ¿Qué es tuyo o qué?

Ino exhaló por la nariz sin voltear a verla —Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el líder de todo el equipo, uno de los más solicitados a la hora del servicio exclusivo. Mi bailarín estrella.

Por una razón que desconocía Sakura arrugó el ceño —¿Tu bailarín estrella?

—Sí, yo vengo a obsérvalo todas las noches, pero nunca me he decidido a intentar algo más.

—¿Porque?

—No sé —encogió los hombros—, a decir verdad creo que me avergüenza.

—Pero si tú eres la más echona de la pandilla, ¿qué te lo impide?

Ino fijó su mirada en ella —Naruto me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Es... es un hombre como pocos. Lo malo es que no soy su única admiradora.

Haruno afirmó en un cabeceo y regresó su vista a la foto semidesnuda del chico, tragando grueso en el transcurso que bajaba sus ojos a la prenda interior —Sí, lo imagino.

—¿Eh? —Ino pestañeó sin creer lo que veía—. Sakura, por Dios, ¡pero si te sonrojaste!

—¿Mmm? ¿Quién yo? —dijo apuntándose a la cara.

—¡Si, oh santa madre de los insectos, Sakura ha enrojecido!

—Shhh, cállate que te van a oír ¿sí? Ni que fuera un milagro.

—Lo es amiga, sí que lo es. Tú jamás te habías sonrojado.

Ella resopló indignada —¡Bueno ya, basta de tonterías y larguémonos de aquí! No seré carnada de bestias hambrientas.

—Señoritas sean bienvenidas —Ambas dieron un respingo debido al sorpresivo saludo de Jiraiya—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?

La estudiante de medicina echó un vistazo al sujeto en cuestión, asombrada por su altura, espalda ancha, cabello blanco, piel morena y brazos fortalecidos, notando en él una cierta aura de perversión y sadismo. A Sakura le desagradó. Un presentimiento cero normal la alarmaba, tal vez por la lujuria de sus orbes negros, o por el rostro de perro infiel que tenía. El escritor de Icha-Icha no le simpatizó.

 **Inner:** Es un anciano rabo verde, ¡sí, seguro que así es! Nada más ve lo, pura vagabundería el infeliz, en definitiva la mujer que se lo cale debe de andar más loca que una cabra.

—¡Jiraiya ven acá! —sonó una potente voz desde la tarima. El adulto palideció.

—¡Enseguida voy cariño, solo daba el recibimiento a un par de clientas!

—¿Clientas? —La mujer mostró interés en su tono de hablar—, ¿qué clientas?

Jiraiya sonrió complacido (por el buen trato) y señaló a las féminas que contemplaban el sexy caminar de la rubia señora, incluso pareció verle guiñar un ojo —Las VIP que te mencioné esta tarde han llegado.

¿VIP?

Sakura volteó hacia Ino sin entender.

—Yo pagué porque nos dieran un show únicamente a nosotras, incluyendo a las demás claro, pero sin nadie alrededor. Y es... completo. —explicaba.

—Por lo que no hay reembolso ni devoluciones.

—Tsunade Senju a sus órdenes —pronunció con amabilidad—, espero la pasen bien acá, cualquier queja me la hacen llegar a mí y yo tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la silueta femenina.

«Aja, ya imagino que clase de castigo les dará.»

—Si me disculpan, hay algunas que quisiera aclarar con mi amiga —Sakura agarró el codo de la rubia llevándole a unos metros de distancia para que los mayores no lograran oír—. Cerda, ¿pero qué demonios hiciste? —siseó frunciendo su entrecejo.

—Un favor.

—¡¿Un favor?! Pero que locuras dices puerca, ¿que no te das cuenta? ¡Pagaste para que nos follen unos completos desconocidos! ¿Qué diversión hay en eso?

—Vamos, ¿que no deseabas cambiar la rutina? ¡Pues esta es tu oportunidad! Además, te aseguro que aquí usan protección.

—Sigue siendo inmoral.

Yamanaka rodó los ojos —Argh, pero que necia eres. El servicio ya está cancelado, como escuchaste a los jefes: no hay manera de echar todo atrás. Tampoco dejaré que ustedes escapen.

—No debiste hacerlo Ino, no sin nuestro consentimiento.

—Ya no me regañes, mejor acompáñame —musitó tomándola de la muñeca—. Hay que avisar a las demás.

La joven refunfuñando acató su petición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Está re-buena la rubia ¿no? —Deidara se asomó por una pequeña abertura de la oficina principal que casualmente permitía observar mucho, mucho más allá, casi llegando a la salida del local—. Y la de cabello azulado ufff, una hermosura de monumento.

El grupo de apuestos chicos estaban amontonados uno detrás de otro con el objetivo de espiar a sus nuevas visitantes que deambulaban por el pasillo central, Kiba permaneció ido ante la figura de una nerviosa Hinata que veía a los lados como si alguien le persiguiera, Sasuke recostaba la espalda en un muro pintado de blanca inmutable como de siempre, Sasori no paraba de mirar a una melena rosada que parecía algodón de azúcar, y Naruto... bueno, él sonreía cada vez que Ino movía la cintura en sus pisadas. Ten-ten y Temari aún no llamaban la atención de ninguno.

No todavía.

–Oye Naruto, ¿qué tal está la de cabellera rosada?

El rubio (siempre de despistado) no encontró la característica que mencionaba su compañero —¿Quién? No la veo 'ttebayo.

—Aquella, la que conversa junto a la rubia. Ah ¡pilas que va a voltear!

Naruto asintió eufórico y centró la vista en la chica que por azares del destino giró sobre sus pies pillándole enseguida, no supo cómo, pero ella había mirado en su dirección casi en sincronía con él. Sus ojos se engancharon uno contra el otro sin ánimos de desviarlo, Naruto sufría de taquicardia al ser preso de sus hermosas esferas esmeraldas, Sakura sintió la necesidad de continuar ahí, contemplándolo a distancia. Ambos sostuvieron la conexión.

Ella solo lograba ver la línea de sus azulejos.

—Hey Sasuke, ¿que no vendrás tú también?

El Uchiha subió los parpados tras oír la pregunta de Kiba.

—No.

—¡Eres un aguafiestas! Bien, yo me quedaré con tu hembra entonces.

—La pelirroja tiene pinta de ser atrevida, creo que me la follaré. —susurró Deidara.

El instinto de Sasuke despertó gracias a su comentario.

¿Pelirroja?

¿De verdad había nombrado a una pelirroja?

El joven azabache cogió de la camiseta a Deidara y lo tiró hacia atrás con el firme propósito de husmear aunque la idea lo irritara, colocó sus extremidades en los bolsillos del pantalón achicando los ojos, y al fin la halló. Karin masticaba una goma de mascar y acomodó sus lentes frente a la atenta presencia de Sasuke. Él parecía analizarla con detenimiento. Por lo regular nunca pedía información de sus clientas ni tampoco datos por más indispensable que fuera, sin embargo, la pelirroja lo hizo dudar de si hacer lo mismo en esta ocasión o no. A Sasuke no le interesaba si padecía de alguna enfermedad puesto que él siempre utilizaba condón, pero lo cierto es que sí tenía curiosidad por conocer más de ella, quizás su nombre, apellido o en el dado caso su número de teléfono celular. Nadie después de Izumi (la amiga de Itachi) consiguió atraer su atención. Lástima que ésta le negó la oportunidad de compartir los placeres de un romance. Sasuke esperaba que con la nueva clienta no ocurriera igual. Kiba a su lado murmuró palabras incomprensibles y el Uchiha se cuestionó que tanto alteraba al Inuzuka, por ello lo observó un segundo siguiendo después el rumbo en que miraba. No. Él no es un chismoso.

—Esa nena es preciosa.

Sasuke adivinó de quién hablaba.

Hyuuga.

«Hyuuga Hinata.»

 _La que tiene a tu hermano comiendo de su palma._

La frase de Shisui regresó a su mente.

—No tendrás sexo con ella —le advirtió a Kiba—, y no es un favor sino una orden.

—Tú no me exiges nada Uchiha, así que búscate a otra. Esa muñequita es mía.

Cuidar de Itachi.

Proteger lo que quiere Itachi.

—He dicho que no —protestó dándole el frente, Kiba apretó los puños imitando su postura—. Hinata es intocable, ninguno puede follarla.

—A excepción de ti ¿no? —Sasuke mantuvo el silencio pese a su tono retador—. ¿Es eso, la quieres para ti?

—Al fin pones a trabajar tu cerebro —suspiró al mostrar una ladina sonrisa—. Hinata me pertenece, punto.

—¡Yo la vi primero, no intentes pasarte de listo Sasuke! ¡La haré mía con o sin tu aprobación! —estalló en ira apuntando a su rival—. Me vale un gorro lo que creas.

El aludido elevó una ceja.

«¿Y a este que demonio le entró?»

"Veremos" quiso decirle pero su ego lo impidió.

Sasuke solo cerró sus ojos planeando el siguiente movimiento.

Kiba Inuzuka no tocaría a Hinata por nada del mundo.

Esa era una inquebrantable promesa del Uchiha menor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luz

Esperanza

Emociones

Sentimientos

Intensidad

Océano

Sakura no entendió cuál era el magnetismo que la mantenía atada a aquellos brillosos azulejos, una sensación flotó en su cuerpo volviéndose calor, y fue cuando lo noto. Su corazón alterado, desbocado, como si hubiese corrido en un maratón. Era tan frustrante, tan raro y agradable que la joven atinó solo a sonreír sin causa lógica. ¿Porque empleó tal gesto? Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta. Puede que simplemente lo hizo por cortesía, por educación, pero asegurarlo sería una terrible mentira. Haruno estaba consciente de lo que le transmitía aquella mirada.

—¿Que tanto observas la puerta? —Ino apareció a un costado luciendo confundida—. Llevas rato sin quitar la vista de ahí.

—...

—¿Sakura?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a la mesa que nos asignaron, el espectáculo empezará en un momento. No demores.

—Sí, andando. —susurró dando media vuelta.

Naruto tembló por alguna razón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke**

 **Tu chica está en Equipo de Konoha, ven rápido, Kiba pretende tener sexo con ella.**

Preciso

Claro

Directo

Su hermano le había notificado por un mensaje de texto el peligro que corría Hinata allá, Itachi palideció ante la escena que su traicionera mentalidad le jugó, por lo que sin mediar turnos ni horas el joven salió del baño camino a la sala de su hogar. La buscaría. El Uchiha iría en busca de su amada. Sí, puede que haya tenido problemas con Gaara y toda la cosa, pero él en el fondo de su alma la amaba. Así tal cual como es. Tímida, indecisa, titubeante, nerviosa, reservada, linda, amable, cordial. Una princesa. Una mujer que a pesar de su personalidad lo besó con pasión. De una manera tan entregada que él quedó a sus pies, dispuesto, añorando un contacto más. Para el muchacho era increíble que existiera alguien así. A sus veinticinco años Itachi ya había conocido a féminas de todo tipo, clase y tamaño, pero ninguna lo atraía. Ninguna hasta que llegó ella.

 _Las anchas manos masculinas resbalaron hacia la cintura en una ardiente caricia, Hinata entreabrió sus labios permitiendo total acceso a Itachi, que sumergiendo los dedos en su melena, amplió la abertura de su boca saboreándole la suya. Con vehemencia, lujuria y desenfreno, el joven ejecutivo abandonó aquellas delirantes curvas subiendo las palmas, siendo el rostro femenino lo que sujetaría cuando ella cediera más a su desesperación. Por primera vez en la vida Itachi sentía el cuerpo quemándose. Un beso. Un sencillo y suave roce que lo guió a la perdición. No quería, no podía dejar de probarla. No importó que estuviesen un público. No le interesó que anduvieran de cariñosos en un centro comercial. No si estaba con ella. No si Hinata le correspondía así. Ese era el segundo ósculo que la pareja de amigos compartía. Más intenso, más voraz y hambriento que el primero. Uno que superaba las expectativas del chico Uchiha. El dolor de no respirar adecuadamente los venció a ambos, Hinata intentó crear espacio y culminar todo aquello, pero él no la iba a dejar ir, no todavía. Preferiría morir antes que acabar el movimiento. Itachi desunió sus labios modificando el ángulo de izquierda a derecha, echó el peso de la espalda en un muro que le rozaba la retaguardia y atrapó de nuevo la boca de Hinata en una presión de humedad, ardor y deseo. La heredera gimió en respuesta satisfactoria y afianzó sus dedos en la prenda de vestir oscura que portaba él, apretando con ahínco el borde del mencionado chaleco amoldado a su figura. El que Itachi tuviese los brazos y torso fortalecidos a base de ejercicios no colaboró a su sano juicio. Ella a duras penas alcanzó a inhalar una migaja de oxígeno, debido a ello la inestabilidad de su pecho crecía, bajando y subiendo al compás del abdomen masculino._

 _Itachi abrió la boca con desmesura, Hinata aprovechó para robar el aire dentro de él aunque se viera en la penosa necesidad de igualar su acción. Era una mezcla de sensaciones inexplicables, quizás desconocidos para ambos._

 _Fuego_

 _Encendimiento_

 _Arrebato_

 _Locura_

 _El Uchiha presionó suave las mejillas femeninas y pegó todavía más la unión de sus cuerpos, sintiendo Hinata su saliva extasiarla. Entre sabor de melocotón y aroma varonil otro ósculo resurgió, pero esta vez con una sutileza angelical, demostrando así que la intención del chico consistía en acabar de forma delicada el roce llevado a cabo. Ella soltó un leve quejido en cuanto los labios de Itachi la abandonaron. Él había succionado su zona inferior antes de hacerlo._

— _Te amo. —confesó Itachi abriendo los ojos._

 _El rostro de la chica aún permanecía en medio de sus palmas._

 _La Hyuuga también lo observó._

— _Itachi. —pronunció con la voz ahogada._

— _Hinata._

 _La mujer se desmayó._

Hinata

No

No debía

¡Él no podía permitir que otro la besara!

¡Y mucho menos que la follaran, no señor, no mientras Itachi alcanzara a impedirlo!

Solamente en sus brazos estaría, solo él podría en un dado caso hacerla suya, quizás en un determinado instante... Itachi haría el amor a Hinata.

Su móvil vibró encima de la cama.

 **Sasuke**

 **Quince minutos o la perderás.**

Quince minutos...

(Esperen, ¡¿dijo quince minutos?!)

Corre Itachi, ¡corre!

El mayor de los hermanos bloqueó la pantalla del celular y lo introdujo en su bolsillo camino al estacionamiento, el vigilante lo saludó entregándole una correspondencia, más él en su apuro negó con la mano montándose en el auto. Encendió el vehículo dando la opción de retroceso, una vez fuera de los apartamentos, Itachi tiró de la palanca acelerando la velocidad. Su auto comenzó a correr entre las pobladas calles de la ciudad. Estaba asustado.

Inquieto

Irritado

Y loco por Hinata Hyuuga.

«Sé que me ama, sus besos no pudieron haberme engañado, ella no.»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Queridas dama y jóvenes presentes, bienvenidas sean al catalogado show de strippers Equipo de Konoha, ¿quién ha venido a buscar diversión?

Todas las féminas que ocupaban el espacio del local gritaron y silbaron eufóricas luego del anuncio hecho por Jiraiya, Sakura y las demás amigas del instituto eran el centro de miradas puesto que andaban frente a la tarima, justo en las mesas que usan las clientas exclusivas y aprovechan la sensualidad del espectáculo aquello indicaba que los tipos bailarían para ellas. Entre la multitud de seguidoras había cierto cuchicheo sobre en que terminaría el despelote. Sí, lo cierto es que existen ocasiones en las que el personal de seguridad debe intervenir, ya sea por agarrones de mujeres (que discuten por quién les parece mejor) o de doncellas casadas que a última hora llega el marido y se arma el lío del siglo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, comentó Jiraiya un día que varios materiales resultaron armas de batalla para clientas no conformes con que fuesen diez las que disfrutaran del servicio. Todo mundo soltó quejas en esa semana. Gracias a ello él comprendió que siempre las reglas y normas de entrada son indispensables. A partir de ahí la fama de "Equipo de Konoha" aumentó en consideración, incluso los empleados crecieron en número. Gran parte del logro era acreditado a Naruto por sus formas de otorgar publicidad, a Tsunade por no sé qué cosa, a Sai (el mesero) por cuidar los utensilios, y a Shikamaru (el genio) que manejaba la contabilidad. Esté rendía cuentas a su jefe de cuanto perdían y ganaban en cortes mensuales, Jiraiya confiaba en él a ojos cerrados, y eso todos lo sabían.

—A continuación verán el estreno de una nueva coreografía, con ustedes, ¡Konoha y Akatsuki!

El ambiente rebosó de escandalosos aplausos y silbidos lujuriosos. Hubieron algunas que hasta palmearon las mesas.

¡Que salga Naruto!

¡Sasori te amamos!

¡Deidara, Deidara, Deidara!

¡Kiba, Kiba mi amoooorrr aquí te espero papacito, hoy no te me vas!

Las fanáticas de Sasuke se subieron a las sillas.

¡Sasuke, ven acaaaaa, aquí estamos nosotras, tus fieles amantes!

¡El Kyuubi! ¡Que aparezca mi zorro ardiente! ¡Narutooooooo!

El bullicio de verdad que era ensordecedor.

El grupo de las VIP fue el único en no ovacionar, pero el estado de inquietud por parte de Ino es evidente, Sakura la pilló apretando los labios entre sí con la intención de no explotar. Ella también moría por armar el show.

La música movida inició.

Las luces cambiaron a tonos de colores parpadeantes de aires azulados, rojos, rosados, amarillos, y arcoíris. La esfera de vidrios que irradiaba dichos tonos guindaba sobre la cabeza de las principales invitadas. El manto del escenario empezó a dividirse en dos.

¡Woooowwww!

Los atractivos sujetos venían vestidos de pantalón roto según la moda actual y corbata colgando de sus cuellos, no traían zapatos ni otro objeto más que unas blancas sonrisas, Naruto encabezaba la fila, luego de él seguían Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara y Kiba, cuyo deber era imitar los movimientos del líder rubio. La coreografía consistía en comenzar con un suave meneo de melodía al estilo salsa, debido a eso cada uno tomó lugar al lado del compañero con el fin de no entorpecer, en más de una oportunidad el Uzumaki abusó de su popularidad moviendo la cadera más de lo establecido, por lo que el resto también tenía que lucir.

Sakura clavó sus esmeraldas en el rostro del moreno.

Era él

Estaba muy segura que fue él quien la miró tras la puerta

Al minuto modificaron la canción.

El boom boom de las cornetas retumbó en el piso produciendo un ligero temblor, los vasos rodaron de sitio a consecuencia de eso y el público femenino gritó enardecido, demostrando el gozo que vivían. El ritmo de notas electrónicas coordinaban a la perfección con el agite de sus bailarines. La gente supo que había llegado el momento tan esperado.

¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!

Todas aclamaban a quién le correspondía iniciar la maniobra principal, las chicas sonaron eufóricas mientras que un tubo metálico salía del techo, Sasuke y sus colegas retrocedieron unos pasos, Naruto se colocó de espaldas a la audiencia sonriendo con descaro, y sin dudas ni problemas, el joven rubio comenzó a agarrar el endurecido material simulando embestirlo. ¡Estaba realizando movimientos de atrás hacia delante con el tubo entre sus piernas! Hinata enrojeció hasta las orejas y cubrió sus ojos, Ino casi llena el piso de saliva según babeaba, Karin relamió sus labios por puro deleite mirándole el trasero, a Temari le sudó la frente, Ten-ten sintió la boca seca y Sakura respiró a un ritmo alterado. Que rico se movía ese hombre. El pantalón de Naruto decayó consecuencia de la brusquedad y el borde de su bóxer negro quedó al descubierto, los chiflidos de las fanáticas subieron de intensidad, aquel segundo fue eterno para los demás strippers. El líder del grupo volteó en dirección a las susodichas desabotonando la pretina del pantalón, él permitió que resbalara por sus trabajadas piernas y lo apartó de un frote talón con talón, ya estando semidesnudo, Naruto optó por quedar tirado bocabajo en el suelo, y el gemido de asombro por parte de su público lo motivó. El chico de lindos azulejos extendió una mano que lo mantendría separado de la base de la tarima, la otra la posó en la zona de sus glúteos enfocando su vista en las féminas que ocupaban la primera fila (Sakura, Ino y Karin), y el meneo catalogado como "Zorro al ataque" lo dominó. Él fingía penetrar el piso con enloquecedores batuqueos pélvicos. Erótico. Sensual. Con la certeza de que ellas también disfrutarían.

Hinata ya sufría los mareos previos de un pronto desmayo.

Yamanaka afincó sus uñas rasguñando la superficie de la mesa, la líneas de los músculos masculinos padecían de cambios deliciosamente excitantes, unos empequeñecían para luego estirarse, a la vez que otros adquirían formas cuadradas como en el caso de los abdominales. La piel morena del joven lo hacía mucho más apetecible. Ino quiso morderlo. Sakura sentía el calor ascender por cada vena de su cuerpo. La inconfundible sensación de su sexo latiendo. La rubia notó el estado de su amiga al oír un gemido de excitación que escapó de los labios ajenos. ¡Sakura había emitido un sonido de total erotismo! Uzumaki apoyó ambos codos en la tarima desviando la mirada a sus compañeros, y el meneo realizado contra la tabla que lo sostenía cambió volviéndose tardío, lento, profundo, lujurioso. Semejante a como si embistiera a una virgen, pero más dedicado, oyendo los elogios de las chicas por la curva que remarcaba el inicio de sus levantados glúteos. La epidermis de la espalda endureció a favor a suyo. Él pensó que tanto ejercicio tenía sus maravillosos beneficios. La música de fondo fue modificada. Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara y Kiba, que por cierto habían corrido a los vestíbulos, aparecieron semidesnudos en medio del escenario siguiendo la conocida rutina final. Si, solo Naruto podía bailar en el tubo. Todos los strippers brincaron a donde estaban las principales invitadas, intercambiaron miradas cómplices asintiendo al unísono y de repente la luz que iluminaba el espacio se apagó.

Oscuridad

Incertidumbre

Confusión

Sonidos extraños

Nadie veía nada.

De pronto una bombillos ubicados a cada ángulo del local encendieron y una pareja entre la audiencia fue escogida, Sakura pestañeó confundida mientras que Sasori desde su altura vio que estaba sentada, la movida melodía cobró fuerza y él le bailó en bóxer, ¡con un jodido ajustado bóxer rojo! Debido a la éxtasis con que gritó la gente la pelirrosada enrojeció de pena, boqueó aire nerviosa y Sasori la acorraló, el chico de cabello rojo flexionaba las rodillas bajando a sus cerradas piernas, colocó los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Haruno tomando el espaldar de la silla con sus manos y se acercó, ella abrió los ojos con temor al entender lo que su bailarín pretendía hacerle. Sasori realizaba los mismos meneos que Naruto, sí, ¡pero encima de sus muslos! La estudiante percibió el olor a madera que desprendía el torso masculino. ¡Él sonrió con picardía simulando follarla! Agitando su pelvis de atrás para adelante y viceversa, sofocándola.

¡Por Dios!

Cuando Sakura creía no aguantar más la cercanía de Sasori, la iluminación desapareció. Ya no sabía quién le acompañaba. La chica volteó a todos lados en busca de sus amigas pero no hallaba a ninguna, supuso que quizás vendría el turno de otra clienta VIP, sin embargo... la sombra de un hombre continuaba al frente suyo. Ella entrecerró sus orbes imaginando la identidad del sujeto.

—Me gusta tu cabello. —confesó el pelirrojo.

Sakura tragó grueso al oírlo.

De un momento a otro él desapareció.

¡Bom bom bom bom!

La canción resonó fuerte.

La bola de cristal volvió a prender.

—¡Ay Dios! —dijo Karin cuando vio a Sasuke demasiado arrimado a su silla.

El Uchiha le dividió las piernas y atrajo de los muslos hacia su pelvis mirándola a los ojos, ya unidos ambos tórax al límite de lo humano, Sasuke procedió a juntar la intimidad femenina con su miembro y la "poseyó" por encima de la ropa. Karin estaba que vendía el alma al diablo. ¡Santo cielo! La silla se balanceaba. Él la sacudía chocando sus sexos sin pudor.

¡Dale Sasuke, por amor a Cristo, dale duro!

Hinata tapó su rostro.

El azabache la observó a metros de distancia y decidió improvisar aunque luego recibiera un regaño, soltando las extremidades de Karin caminó hacia la Hyuuga y retiró las manos de la sonrojada cara, repitiendo el baile que había hecho a su anterior clienta pero sin tocarle las piernas. El bullicio de aplausos y ovaciones aumentó. Hinata contuvo la respiración mirando las facciones del chico. ¿Lo conocía? ¡Sí, claro que lo conocía!

Es el hermano de su enamorado Itachi.

—Sasuke-

—Debes tocarme —interrumpió él agarrando sus mejillas—, acaríciame ahora.

¡¿Qué?!

La Hyuuga palideció —¿Eh?

—No dejes que mis compañeros te manoseen, y menos si es el de interior marrón —Sasuke explicó. Hinata echó un vistazo a Kiba (que era el único que lo tenía) y volvió su mirada hacia el menor de los Uchiha sin comprender—. Quédate tranquila que no te besaré. —agregó juntando sus frentes.

El escándalo no cesaba.

Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento masculino rozar sus labios y colocó las palmas a cada costado del abdomen ajeno, justo en las costillas del moreno. El pelinegro contempló atentamente la pequeñez y grosor de su boca.

«Me pregunto cómo sabrá un beso tuyo, Hinata».

Itachi

Sasuke bajó los parpados ahuyentando sus pensamientos y acelerando el movimiento de cadera.

Demonios, si tan solo Itachi no estuviera enamorado de ella él podría...

No

No debía

¡Sasuke no tenía derecho a verla de aquella manera, no cuando su hermano aseguró que la conquistaría! Era... era un pecado querer besarla.

Él la acercó un poco más a sus labios.

Itachi

Itachi

¡Maldita sea!

No pudiendo soportarlo un segundo más Sasuke la soltó y creó distancia retrocediendo cinco pisadas. De nuevo la estancia oscureció.

Treinta segundos después la bola de vidrio encendió.

El celular de Temari y Ten-ten sonó.

Deidara estaba meneándose contra una Ino excitada.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua extrayendo el aparato y observó como el rubio posaba las manos de Ino en su trasero, momentos antes de correr a la salida. Ten-ten deslizó el pulgar por la pantalla iluminada y pegó el celular a su oreja.

—Hola Neji.

—¿En dónde estás?

—En... una eh —titubeó viendo su entorno— farmacia, sí. Estoy en una farmacia.

Mentira

Falsa

Tramposa

—¿Seguro? No te noto muy convencida —Neji cuestionó al rodar el volante de su auto, cruzando una esquina—. Dame la dirección.

Oh no

¡No, no y no! Neji no podía descubrir ese sitio, no si ella deseaba formalizar su relación con él. Ten-ten entró en tensión.

—Encontrémonos en el Puente Azul, iré caminando. -propuso.

—De acuerdo.

La castaña colgó liberando un suspiro, ¿porque las cosas eran de esa forma? ¿porque la vida es así?

¿Porque precisamente hoy?

—También te arruinaron la fiesta, ¿no?

Temari apareció detrás de la chica.

—Sí, ¿y a ti? —interrogó viéndola de reojo.

—Igual. Que suerte la nuestra eh, ahora que nos tocaría a nosotras disfrutar los chicos nos llaman.

—A mí me llamó Neji.

–A mi Kankuro.

A Ten-ten la carcomió la curiosidad.

—¿Porque? ¿Qué pasó?

—Gaara tuvo un enfrentamiento con Uchiha Itachi, ya sabes, por el amor de Hinata —su amiga castaña asintió en señal de estarla escuchando—. Me temo que llegaron hasta los golpes.

—Oh, ya comprendo.

—Sí, y me es necesario ir, no es bueno que mi hermano ande solo.

—¿Te aterra que c-

—Que cometa una locura, sí.

Ten-ten guardó su móvil dentro del bolso —¿Tomarás un taxi? —consultaba distraída—. Si gustas Neji puede llevarte a tu casa.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. La verdad es que me cuesta coger transporte a esta hora.

Eran las 10:00 pm.

—Bien, entonces vayamos al Puente Azul, Neji acordó de buscarme allá.

Temari sonrió aliviada —Andando.

Las dos emprendieron el desolado camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sospecha de Sasuke resultó cierta

El Inuzuka eligió a Hinata para el baile lleno de erotismo

¡Kiba, Kiba, Kiba!

El aludido ensanchó la curvatura de sus labios y arremetió contra el abdomen de Hinata fingiendo embestir, ella avergonzada apretó las piernas entre sí conteniendo el oxígeno en su garganta, por lo que él consideró apropiado mejorar su accionar. Kiba tomó las suaves muñecas femeninas pidiéndole que lo acariciara, Hinata negó en un cabeceo y él sonrió como un mujeriego descarado, haciendo que ella se ruborizara y escondiera las manos en su pecho a modo de protección. Sasuke cruzó los brazos al nivel de los pectorales, orgulloso, confiado de que su futura cuñada no lo desobedecería. Él le había ordenado que no permitiera abusos por parte del castaño. No obstante, las cosas parecían salirse de control. Ya era tiempo de que terminara, ¿porque no apagaron las luces? ¿sería posible que su rival lo vaciló?

Sasuke arrugó la frente.

«Me debes varias, Itachi.»

El Inuzuka cerró los puños cuando notó las intenciones del pelinegro, éste exhaló irritado y cobró lugar junto a la ojiperla, bailándole también.

Sasuke y Kiba se meneaban alrededor de Hinata.

¡Jesús!

Gritó alguien del público.

—Largo de aquí, es mi turno todavía. —gruñó el castaño al mirarlo.

—Tu hora finalizó, idiota, así que déjala.

Oh no.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Tú lo quisiste.

El mencionado bajó su vista hacia la tímida Hyuuga (que aún permanecía sentada) y le obligó a dar media vuelta, una vez que la tuvo enfrente, el chico moreno ubicó las abiertas palmas debajo de la curva de sus rodillas alzándola en el proceso, ante la perpleja expresión de Kiba y presentes, Sasuke hizo que ella enrollara su cadera y la sentó de golpe en una mesa de madera que ocupaban Ino y Sakura. Lo siguiente fue la gloria. El hermano de Itachi formó la letra O levantando los labios y respiró por el mismo orificio en repetidas ocasiones, mientras que olfateaba el aroma a flores del cabello de Hinata. Kiba quedó por fuera al no estar bajo la luz de la colorida esfera. La Hyuuga observó a su osado stripper con confusión.

—Sasuke-

—Era esto o que ese imbécil te toqueteara —aclaró sin detener el sensual batuqueo—, Hinata, necesito que te muevas.

Sakura e Ino tenían la mandíbula casi en el suelo

—¿M-moverme?

—Sí.

—No p-puedo.

Cierto, no debía.

—Sube los brazos al techo —exigió haciéndolo también. Hinata acató su petición enseguida—, ahora entrelaza nuestros dedos y separa tus rodillas.

Ella titubeaba —¿P-para q-qué?

Una mirada de Sasuke bastó para que le obedeciera.

Aguanta hombre, aguanta.

«Esto es culpa Itachi».

El show por nada del mundo debía parar.

El Uchiha preso del agotamiento y sudando a mares recostó su cabeza en la clavícula de Hinata disminuyendo la velocidad, la envolvió en un abrazo repleto de humedad a causa de su transpiración, y tragó mucha saliva. En esa posición era inevitable admirar el enorme busto de la joven. Por un momento Sasuke sintió envidia de Itachi. Si tan solo su hermano no la amara...

—S-sasuke.

—Pégate a mí.

—N-no.

«Lo lamento, Itachi».

Sasuke apartó el rostro para luego unirlo al de ella en un movimiento que a distancia parecía un beso, agarró de la cintura a su clienta y comenzó el trayecto que los conduciría al vestíbulo, dejando a todos anonadados.

—¡Es increíble señores, el bailarín Sasuke ha robado a una de las nuevas visitantes, sin duda una sorpresa que no esperábamos! —pronunció Jiraiya en el micrófono—. ¿Quién vendrá ahora?

Las luces parpadearon distintos tonos de colores chillones, y tras unos interminables segundos la pareja apareció.

Naruto al fin hizo acto de presencia delante de una Sakura que quedó atrapada en el mar de sus ojos, el rubio le correspondió a la intensa mirada mientras se sentaba sobre las níveas extremidades cubiertas por la tela de un pantalón, ella atinó a respirar hondo, él sumergió los dedos en su rosada melena. En una clásica postura de caras encontradas, con los nervios a flor de piel y demasiado cerca uno del otro. Uzumaki simuló una penetración al realizar sus famosos meneos de zorro en celo. Haruno relamió sus labios provocando que el chico los viese embelesado.

—Fuiste tú.

Dos sencillas palabras que lograron sofocarlo.

—Sí, fui yo. —respondió.

—¿Porque?

—En realidad no lo sé.

—¿Eres idiota o qué?

Naruto la sujetó de los pómulos parando el menequeteo.

—Tus ojos son muy bonitos —Sakura lo oyó sintiendo su peso caerle en los muslos—, creo que por eso no pude dejar de verte. Me encantan 'ttebayo.

—¡Nuestra estrella ha detenido el baile! ¿Acaso pensará en raptar a la chica? —comentó Jiraiya al público.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gustó muchísimo conocerte. —añadió alejándose.

Sakura mantuvo la conexión visual hasta que finalizó la iluminación.

Había sufrido de taquicardia al tenerlo así de cerca.

Una sensación que jamás vivió en el pasado y experimentaba gracias a él, a su perfume y esencia, a la manera en que le miraba.

¡El ambiente fue alumbrado nuevamente!

Sasori salió de la oscuridad escogiendo a Karin de modelo, la arrimó a su acalorada pelvis y frotó ambos sexos con total perversión, la pelirroja, consciente de sus acciones y dispuesta a gozar la noche, tomó en las palmas el trasero masculino oprimiéndolo contra su femineidad, hundiendo su cara de sinvergüenza en el oloroso cuello del muchacho. La audiencia estalló en eufóricos gritos de júbilo. Algunas aplaudían y otros silbaban motivando al pelirrojo dúo. Primera vez en la historia de Equipo de Konoha que una mujer hacia demostraciones así. Siempre eran los bailarines quienes se lucían.

Jiraiya habló otra vez por el micrófono.

—¡Esto acaba aquí señoritas, Deidara y Naruto entren a la pista, enseñen lo que mejor saben hacer!

Deidara apareció frente a Sakura, y Naruto delante de Ino.

—Hola preciosa —saludó Deidara acortando distancia—, espero no te hayas aburrido sin mí, caramelito.

La estudiante enderezó por instinto su espalda —No vayas a pasarte de listo.

—Yo sería incapaz, caramelito, aunque-

—¿Qué?

El rubio robó lugar en sus muslos adoptando la misma posición de Naruto antes y enredó los dedos en la lisa cabellera rosácea, acercando su rostro —Me encantaría pintarte desnuda, ya sabes, acostada en la alfombra de mi casa. Tu cuerpo es una verdadera obra de arte.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó sonrojada—. ¿Pero quién te has creído?

—Tu pintor y artista personal.

Ella separó sus labios para protestar pero Deidara no lo permitió, el bailarín había juntado sus bocas hurtando un suave beso femenino, Sakura cerró los orbes en automático y posó su palma en el marcado pectoral de Deidara, quien al notar que era correspondido abrió la cavidad bucal buscando su lengua. Los dos participaban enérgicos, casi comiendo la piel del otro.

—¡Esta noche es única, Sasuke ha robado a una chica, Sasori toma control de su hembra y Deidara comparte un beso ardiente con una mujer de la audiencia! ¿Qué sorpresa nos tendrá el zorro?

Ino dio espacio entre sus piernas para que Naruto le bailara.

—¿Tu pagaste por el servicio?

—Sí.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el líder de la pandilla. Por ser la clienta especial te concederé lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Naruto asintió—. Bien, entonces bájate el bóxer.

—Sabes que me prohíben desnudarme por completo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no será del todo. Confía en mí y voltéate. —Ino aseguró. El chico giró dándole la espalda y ella sonrió de forma extraña, como si su diabla interior hiciera de las suyas en ese preciso instante. Las presentes incrementaron sus elogios.

—¡Oh no, no es posible! ¿Se atreverá a cumplir su deseo?

Yamanaka tiró de la tela negra hacia abajo, los fortalecidos glúteos del moreno quedaron a la vista de las locas fanáticas que aventaban billetes gruesos en agradecimiento al favor, y la rubia llevada por la locura efectuó su más oscuro pensamiento.

Ino mordió con sus dientes las nalgas de Naruto.

—¡Si, si lo hizo, la chica lo ha hecho señores! ¡Nuestra estrella ha sido mordido!

La vaina estaba prendida.

—Ahora siéntate en mi silla —expresó al dejar el puesto vacío, Naruto le obedecía sin chistar—. ¿Tienes novia o algo?

—No 'ttebayo.

—Excelente —dijo colocando sus extremidades inferiores alrededor de la cadera masculina y meneando la coleta de su pelo, sentada encima de él—. Porque no creo que ella toleraría esto.

—¡Los roles han cambiado, la rubia ha pedido bailar para el zorro! —gritó entusiasmado Jiraiya.

Naruto amplió la sonrisa sosteniéndole de la cintura, ella empezó a realizar movimientos circulares sobre la zona de su miembro y pegó los labios a su cuello, depositando la marca de un beso rojo. Él sintió un cosquilleo caer de la nuca a su columna. Una descarga eléctrica. Corriente. Calambre. Ino hundió las yemas en el cuero cabelludo del joven y jaloneó de ellos con la intención de mirarlo a la cara, Naruto, intenso como de costumbre, la tomó de las mejillas uniendo ambas bocas e iniciando un ósculo apasionado.

—¡También la besó! —sonó la voz del anfitrión.

Yamanaka ejerció presión en las hebras rubias masculinas y le delineó los labios con la punta de su lengua, el chico terminó de abrirlos devorando su área superior, mientras que ella succionaba el inferior de Naruto. Más de uno se sofocó ante la escena.

Click.

Todo volvió a oscurecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Por favor aplausos para nuestros queridos strippers!

Las mujeres generaron tal bullicio con sus gritos que Jiraiya tuvo que elevar la mano pidiendo la palabra.

—¡Calma señoritas, recordemos que el show ha finalizado por el día de hoy! ¡Sepan que les agradecemos su visita y el apoyo que nos brindan!

Uzumaki observó a los lados buscando una cabellera negra, pero al no encontrarla, tuvo que preguntar —¿Y el teme dónde anda? Lleva rato ausente 'ttebayo.

—Yo tampoco lo he visto —mencionó Kiba rabioso—, no desde que me quitó a mi chica. Ese maldito emo...

—No era tuya, amigo mío —murmuró Deidara a un costado suyo—. Si hubiese sido así no accedería a irse con él.

—Casi la folla en la mesa. –Sasori suspiró.

Todos sus compañeros lo miraron.

—¿Y qué demonios hacías tú con la pelirroja? ¿Acaso no es igual?

—Yo no duré tanto tiempo como Sasuke, Naruto.

El rubio rascó su cabeza —Ah sí, cierto. No me acordaba 'ttebayo.

—Oye —lo llamó Deidara—, ¿qué onda con las chicas? ¿a qué sitio fueron?

—No sé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Por Dios, pero que hombreeeeee!

Sakura dejó de aplicarse labial y la vio enarcando su ceja —No exageres ¿sí?

Karin, Ino y ella estaban en el tocador del local.

—¡Amiga por favor, ¿que no lo miraste bailar?! Naruto es una delicia de prospecto.

La chica pelirrosada quedó con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano del lavabo permitiendo que el objeto cayera de sus dedos.

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque hallarlo tantos años después?

Karin empleó aspavientos delante de ella —Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

—S-sí ¿que decían? —interrogó luego de sacudir el cerebro.

—¡Que Naruto besa riquísimo, insisto: que hombreeeee!

El comentario de la rubia la incomodó.

—¿Qué tal lo hace Deidara? —interfirió la pelirroja.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció.

—Bien.

—¿Y? ¿Solo bien? Vamos cerezo, cuéntanos más.

—No hay más que contar, además, él fue quien me lo robó. –explicó al guardar el labial que Ino amablemente recogió del suelo.

—Y tú como mosquita muerta correspondiste ¿no? ¿Que no sentiste nada?

—Me simpatiza, es todo.

Ino entornó los ojos —Frente de marquesina ¿porque siempre es lo mismo contigo? Respóndeme algo. Si te hubiese besado Sasori o Naruto ¿tampoco dirías nada?

—Sasori no me llama la atención, así que no, no creo que hubiese ocurrido algo.

—¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué habrías hecho?

¿Porque salía el rubio en el tema?

¿Qué necesidad había de mencionarlo?

¿Porque su corazón palpitaba enloquecido?

«No, no puedo ceder a esto, no ahora».

El celular de Karin sonó.

—Es del trabajo, vuelvo en un minuto. —avisó al abandonar el cubículo.

Sakura e Ino quedaron solas.

—Amiga ¿porque no me contestas?

—Lo lamento, estaba distraída.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó con insistencia—. ¿Qué harías si-

—Lo abofetearía.

Falsa

Mala actriz

¡Mentirosa!

Ella seguía cabizbaja.

Ino sospechó que la engañaba.

—Olvidé mi polvo en la mesa, iré a-

—Lo traeré por ti —propuso la rubia—, no te vayas, regresaré enseguida.

—Sí.

Yamanaka caminó hacia el pasillo principal.

—Dios, por favor no lo pongas frente a mí, no más —suplicaba en la soledad del baño con sus ojos cerrados—. No dejes que ocurra.

—¿A qué persona evades?

Haruno dio un sobresalto al escuchar la pregunta en voz de Sasori. Ingenua, ¿porque creyó que podría estar sola ahí?

—Asuntos privados.

El chico se acercó hasta dos pasos de diferencia —Quiero ayudarte.

—Gracias pero no —La estudiante rechazó metiendo sus cosméticos en la cartera—, mi vida es privada, no compartiré mis problemas con nadie.

—Es por Naruto ¿no?

Sakura detuvo el agitado movimiento de manos y elevó su vista frunciendo el ceño.

—Humm, acerté.

—Suficiente, no intervengas —reclamó ella ajustando el tirante del bolso y caminando a la salida, pero Sasori la detuvo al agarrar su muñeca—. Suéltame.

—¿Porque la prisa?

—¿Porque el atrevimiento?

El pelirrojo encogió los hombros —Me agradas, y pienso que tal vez llegues a necesitarme.

—No será así, ahora déjame ir.

—He querido una cosa desde que te vi llegar.

—¿Qué?

—Esto. —respondió al tirar de la extremidad. Inevitablemente Sasori juntó los brillosos labios femeninos con los propios saboreando el humectante a cereza, la mujer agrando los orbes estupefacta sin saber cómo reaccionar, por lo que él la pegó a la pared inclinando su cabeza al lado derecho. Profundizando. Intensificando el beso aunque la barrera de dientes impuesta por ella no le favoreciera en lo absoluto. Sakura formó puños con sus palmas comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho, en un acto reflejo el pelirrojo sujetó ambas muñecas por encima de la colorida melena oprimiéndole los senos en el proceso, y fue cuando lo peor pasó. Deidara ingresó al tocador y viendo lo que sucedía decidió interferir de mala manera, tomando a Sasori de la camiseta y arrojando su cuerpo a la puerta de un cerrado sanitario. Sakura boqueó aire desesperada.

—¡¿Amigo que te ocurre, eh?! ¿No sabes que ella es mi chica?

—No están casados.

—Pero me tiene a mí.

—Vamos Deidara, ¿qué hay de malo en compartir?

El rubio sonrió —Bastantes inconvenientes. Como este, por ejemplo.

La fémina observó a los dos discutir y una lágrima resbaló por su pómulo, no comprendía que rayos le pasaba, ni tampoco que era lo correcto en ese instante. Lo único que hizo fue huir, escapar, correr lejos. Sasori y Deidara la llamaron a gritos pero a sus pies nada los detuvo. Descendió por las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso derramando gotas de llanto en el recorrido, apretó el pequeño bolso contra su pecho y sollozó, Sakura sollozó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. No desde que aconteció aquel desastroso incidente. Se cubrió la boca pretendiendo no ser oída, de puro agite entró a una habitación desconocida y explayó la puerta tras su espalda, recargando después el peso de su cráneo en ella. No lograba superarlo. No si aquellos recuerdos la perseguían. No estando él tan cerca de su persona. En el fondo un sentimiento cálido resurgía, sí, renacía y cobraba fuerza con el transcurso de los años. Sería estúpido negar lo que es evidente. Su madre Mebuki le susurró esa frase de niña y ahora lo entendía. Lo entendía más que nadie. La joven resopló con inusitado temblor y manteniendo los parpados abajo. El destino le jugaba una pésima broma. No era posible que existieran dos individuos tan idénticos en una misma ciudad. Sencillamente no.

De repente un aroma a jabón y aire caliente la envolvió.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tibia agua de la regadera lo aliviaba

El vapor rodear su cuerpo

El relajar los músculos ejercitados día a día

Cosas sencillas que formaban parte de su rutina diaria

Naruto adoraba la tranquilidad

Las guerras, enfrentamientos y muertes pertenecían a su lista de actos impuros

La cicatriz que cruzaba sus pectorales lo aseguraban mucho, quizás demasiado

Los hilos del transparente líquido rozaron aquella marca que recibió en la adolescencia, y no supo su origen.

¿Habría peleado de chiquillo? No, él no era de esa clase. ¿Un balazo? Imposible, una bala no dejaría tal daño físico. ¿Entonces qué? El solo pensar le ocasionó un dolor de cabeza. Estaba cansado. Naruto giró la llave del tubo parando el flujo de agua, estiró el brazo en busca de una toalla, tocó el borde de una y la jaló. Secó su cara nada más. El cabello se pegó de nuevo a su frente pero no le importó. Su madre Kushina una vez comentó que así es hermoso, lo cual a su edad es difícil de creer, vamos ¿que no siempre las mamas elogian la apariencia de sus hijos? De seguro que la suya era una de esas. Uzumaki respiró calmado y salió de su baño con el paño atado a la cadera, hallando una visita inesperada.

Era ella de nuevo

La joven de lindos ojos verdes

La que lo había mirado sin vacilar

Parecía acongojada, preocupada, inquieta

Naruto vio que andaba apoyada en la puerta con la visión suspendida

¿Qué le sucedería?

Un sollozo retumbó en las paredes

¿Acaso ella lloraba?

Él adelantó sus pasos en silencio con la intención de averiguar, ya frente a la chica, el rubio detalló con lentitud sus facciones. Nariz fina y roja consecuencia del llanto, cejas delgadas, pestañas largas, pómulos sonrojados, labios rellenos, piel blanca, flequillos cayendo encima de sus orbes. Bonita. Hermosa. Una carita preciosa. Naruto sonrió sin saber la razón. Ella tenía algo que lo tranquilizaba. Una sensación que despertó su desconcierto.

La chica notó que no estaba sola

Una atmosfera limpia adornó su entorno y entonces lo hizo, Sakura abrió los ojos dando enseguida con los azulejos de un Naruto que continuaba viéndola semidesnudo. La taquicardia volvía más fuerte.

—¿Te sientes mal? —consultó él.

Negó en un cabeceo.

—¿Te perdiste?

—No.

—¿Porque lloras? —preguntó apartándole unos finos cabellos en una tierna caricia.

—Recuerdos dolorosos.

—La solución es olvidar.

—No, no puedo, es... es parte de mí.

El stripper sostuvo el mutismo que creció en el lugar.

Sakura lo miró un rato.

Era... Dios, los dos eran tan iguales.

—¿Porque entraste aquí?

—Vine huyendo de-

—¿De quién? ¿De qué?

Ella tragó grueso desviando la vista.

—Del pasado.

—¿Y porque lo haces? ¿Qué te atormenta?

La mano masculina quedó estancada en su mejilla.

—Lo lamento, yo... yo me metí acá sin tocar e interrumpí tu baño, no se repetirá. Te lo aseguro. —Sakura pronunció. El rubio observó que quitaba su extremidad del calentito sitio y planeaba irse de ahí, pero una voz de su interior le rogó no permitirlo.

—Espera por favor —susurró atrayéndola a su figura—, no puedo aceptar que te vayas así, no en ese estado.

Debido al suave movimiento Sakura se percató de una característica extraña. La marca del tórax de Naruto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu cicatriz.

—Ah sí, es una herida vieja —informó sonriendo apenado y rascándose el cabello—. Me la hice de niño.

Ese gesto

La postura

La sonrisa

Su color de ojos

Era... ¡Por Dios, sí, claro que era él!

Haruno sintió los orbes inundados en lágrimas y tomó el moreno rostro con una mínima esperanza de acertar en su intuición.

—Tu nombre, por favor dime tu nombre.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

«Existe la diferencia de apellidos, entonces no es posible, pero ¿porque esa marca? ¿cómo puede parecerse tanto?»

—Aunque mis amigos me llaman fanático del ramen.

Ramen...

¡¿Ramen?!

Sakura agrandó los ojos ante su aportación, afianzó el agarre que realizó instantes antes y lo miró con el anhelo tatuado en su cara —¿Que dijiste?

—Que oy fanático del ramen. —contestó con los cachetes oprimidos, modificando su voz.

—No —sollozó soltándolo y cubriendo sus labios—, no, tú no. Es... es mentira. ¡Mentira, mentira, y mil veces mentira!

—¿Que te sucede?

—¡Pretendes engatusarme, sí, engañarme y sacar dinero a propósito!

Naruto acortó distancia —Por favor cálmate, no entiendo lo que hablas pero te ayudaré, solo ven conmigo —decía de forma pacífica. Ella golpeó de un manotazo sus dedos—. Auch, oye eso dolió.

—¡Impostor, tarado, imbécil! —insultaba furiosa. De pronto las palabras de Ino regresaron a su mente.

 _Naruto besa riquísimo._

 _Él sí es un hombre._

 _Sonríe como un ángel._

La ira dominó sus acciones.

La fémina tiró su bolso a un sofá y abofeteó al rubio con rabia, lanzándose después a agredirlo sin compasión, Naruto tocó su pómulo adolorido e intentó detenerle atrapando a Sakura de los brazos, tentando a la suerte.

—Tranquilízate ya, no tienes derecho a tratarme así.

—Atolondrado, idiota, presumido. —continuó diciendo mientras que quedaba inmovilizada por el prieto abrazo del muchacho.

La joven lloró con dolor y amargura, sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Por favor dime que ocurre, no merezco este maltrato.

—¡Sí, si lo mereces!

Él la vio preocupado —¿Que te hice?

—¡De todo, me hiciste mucho daño, me dejaste sola cuando más te necesité! Jamás volviste, no tuve noticias, ¡nada, ningún dato de ti!

—Yo no te conozco.

—¡Pero yo sí, carajo, yo sí te recuerdo hora tras hora! Tú me atormentas.

Naruto añadió fuerza a los antebrazos presionando su inquieta silueta y trastabilló hasta que ambos quedaron arrinconados en la pared, mojándole Sakura el hombro de lágrimas —Por lo que más quieras, no me confundas así, no a mí.

—Tu ausencia me mataba, me dolía en el pecho y no sabía cómo superarte. ¡Por tu culpa no volví a enamorarme!

—¿Qué demonios pasó?

—¡Pasó que me enamoré como una idiota de ti, pasó que te esperé en la banca y nunca fuiste, que no consigo olvidarte!

El joven no sabía que era peor. Si escuchar una vida que no recuerdas, o imaginar que ella estaba equivocada. De cualquier manera él lo investigaría. La fuente de información se removía entre sus brazos como pez en un anzuelo tratando de subsistir.

—Por favor te lo ruego, para esto ya. —pidió uniendo su frente con la de Sakura. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

—Te amé, te amo y seguiré amando siempre. Hasta que el sol deje de quemar.

 _Hasta que el sol deje de quemar._

Naruto en algún rincón de su memoria pareció recordar aquella frase. La había pronunciado desde niño.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Qué te confirma que soy el mismo sujeto?

—El Naruto que he amado desde pequeña siempre le encantó el ramen, su apellido era Namizake, tú y él son idénticos, aparentan la misma edad.

—Mi apellido es Uzumaki.

—Él se llamaba Naruto Namizake Uzumaki.

—¿Que le sucedió? —cuestionó mirándola.

Ella permaneció en su posición.

—Murió en un accidente de coche, sus padres fallecieron pero él fue trasladado a una clínica, lo operaron a corazón abierto.

La cicatriz pensó Naruto dubitativo.

—A partir de ahí nunca más lo vi. —explicó ahogada en su propia saliva. El llanto la sobrepasaba.

—Otra pista, la que sea que mantengas oculta, por favor dila.

Haruno lo observó con un abismo de inmenso dolor reflejado en su mirada —Una vez prometiste que me buscarías hasta el final del planeta, que me enamorarías y robarías el beso de tus sueños.

—Yo nunca falto a una promesa.

—También... también juraste que no me borrarías de tu mente, ¡y lo has hecho!

—Entonces hazme recordar, deja que te bese como solo una vez lo haría en la vida, memoricemos juntos el pasado.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios femeninos.

El rubio lo tomó como una afirmación.

Naruto besó todas y cada una de las gotas que circulaban por su enrojecido rostro lloroso, hasta que por deseo del destino su boca acarició la de ella dando inicio a un tierno ósculo, la saboreó, la probaba apenas por encimita, Sakura separaba los labios encerrándole el inferior. Él sin mediar pautas lo profundizó de un tiro succionando la lengua ajena, primero la buscó, la encontró y por ultimo apresó en medio de sus dientes, estirando de su punta. Por inercia la estudiante agrandó la abertura de su cavidad bucal otorgando espacio suficiente, ladeó la cabeza al lado contrario y aruñó la morena espalda de superficie húmeda. El perfume a jabón extasió sus fosas nasales. Uzumaki deslizó las palmas por la curva de su cintura y la chica gimió temblando, tropezaron al retroceder tres pasos, ella quedó contra la puerta siendo él su agresor. Debido al choque la boca de ambos se despegaron, pero Naruto reanudó el beso con mayor afán e impaciencia cogiéndola de los pómulos, degustando, respirando su mismo aliento. Aquella esencia lo hundía irremediablemente en una necesidad angustiante de tenerla. De sentir el fuego que ardía gracias a su devoción.

—Sakura...

No

No accedería

No ahora que en su voz hallaba la seguridad de un presentimiento

Es él, siempre ha sido él.

Sakura boqueó oxigeno ruborizada y lo contempló alterada, sus senos subían y bajaban a causa de la carencia de aire en sus pulmones, Naruto balbuceó una silabas llenas de incoherencia haciendo insoportable su autocontrol. Le quería. Lo deseaba. Lo amaba como una condenada idolatra a su salvador. Solo que a éstos los dividía un simple cuento de fantasías, mientras que en su caso la vida es real. Tan real como su añoranza de entregarle el alma, tan grande que ni en un universo cabería, tan extraordinario que en su mentalidad no rondaba la idea de dejarlo. Sakura retomó de nuevo el beso pausado convirtiéndolo en uno todavía más ardiente, en ese roce estaba la respuesta de sus dudas, inquietudes y cuestionamientos, en aquellos labios reinaba la inconfundible fragancia de Naruto. De su idiota Naruto Namizake Uzumaki.

—Aun... aún hay algunas cosas que me debes aclarar, Sakura.

—En ningún momento te dije mi nombre. —reveló en un intervalo del ósculo.

Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta y ella con los pies hincados intentando no fallar en la igualdad de estatura.

—Lo llevo tatuado.

—Igual que yo lo hice con el tuyo.

—¿En qué parte?

–En el corazón.

—Y yo en la piel, Sakura.

El joven la había reconocido mediante una turbulenta confesión y miradas penetrantes, porque él prometió jamás olvidar sus ojos verdes, ni el amor tan gigantesco que le tenía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke realizó un gesto indicándole a Itachi que conversaban algo retirado de la princesita durmiente, su hermano le siguió hasta la salida de la recamara que los tres individuos ocupaban, y se vieron a la cara.

—¿Seguro que no la besaste?

—Te he repetido que no cinco veces, Itachi. No la besé.

El mencionado afirmó distraído.

—Admito que es preciosa pero... nah, no es mi tipo —aceptó Sasuke creyendo engañarlo—. Hinata es más de tu clase.

—Quizás más de lo que merezco.

—Da igual.

—Y... ¿qué sucedió después del baile? —interrogó al tramitar saliva pesadamente. Imaginaba lo peor.

—La cargué hasta acá pero ya venía desmayada, creo que fue por lo último que hice, puede de que no.

A Itachi le supo amargo la contestación.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—En vez de besarla como la mayoría pensó, lo único que hice fue sostener su mentón en mi boca, casi como si la devorara. Por eso verás que trae una huella ahí.

El adulto desvió la vista hacia la enrojecida piel de Hinata comprendiendo la causa del desmayo. Era indudable. Ella siempre padecía de esos traumas cada que un hombre se le acercaba. Él es fiel testigo de ello.

Sasuke también la observó dormir.

—Más te vale que la cuides bien —advirtió con su serio tono de voz—, la verdad es que nunca vi a alguien así, es... es única.

Itachi no entendió si se refería a la timidez y reservada personalidad, o al exuberante cuerpo que contrastaba con su comportamiento angelical. De todas maneras le preguntó.

—La vergüenza es una d-

—No hablo de eso.

Bien, ahora su tonto hermanito menor le envidiaba por un motivo de apellido Hyuuga, perfecto...

—Iré a preparar el auto, vuelvo enseguida.

Itachi abandonó la habitación.

—Bah.

El joven azabache avanzó hasta el extremo de la pequeña cama y flexionó las rodillas adoptando una infantil estatura, a su lado izquierdo Hinata parecía un ángel, una linda princesa a quién proteger. Tan inocente. Pura. Digna. Hermosa. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Itachi tenía razón, quizás ella es mucho para su hermano, tal vez inalcanzable para él. Pero la cuestión es que andaba allí, al alcance de su mano pero sin poder desearla, descansando igual de relajada que un corderito bajo el cuido de un pastor. Cuando en realidad Sasuke es un vil demonio. Una persona fría que no titubea a la hora de darte una mala lección. Un individuo carente de atenciones. Sasuke no expresa amor, cariño ni tampoco celos. ¿Entonces porque diablos la miraba? En lo hondo de su alma lamentaba aquel sentimiento. Lo hacía por necesidad. Sí, porque él es un hombre que admiraba la belleza superficial femenina, pero también la hermosura interior. Lo perjudicial para ambos es que ella poseía de las dos. Una combinación caótica si añadía las delirantes formas de aquel cuerpazo. Busto enorme, cintura estrecha, piernas torneadas, brazos delgados, trasero levantado, ojos color perla, cabello largo azulado, nariz recta y labios gruesos. El Uchiha suspiró ante esto último. ¿Porque le comió la boca cuando tuvo su oportunidad? Por su hermano, ¡por el sentimental y enamorado Itachi!

—Mmmmm.

Sasuke sonrió al oírla gemir de sueño.

—Hinata —nombró al eliminar un poco de distancia—, Hinata despierta. Itachi ha venido por ti. Vamos Hyuuga, levántate ya. —ordenó con rigidez.

Ella seguía sin reaccionar.

—Mi hermano está tardando, ¿qué mierda andará buscando?

—Sasuke.

El chico volteó ante el susurro de Hinata.

¡Lo había llamado en sueños!

Bendita su suerte.

—Repítelo otra vez, vamos —pedía acariciándole la frente por mera cortesía. No es que él quisiese hacerlo, no, por supuesto que no. Jodido ego te cargas Sasuke Uchiha—. Maldita sea, Hinata necesito que vuelvas a llamarme.

—...

El chico stripper reclinó la cabeza encima de la frente femenina dejando que su abundante melena negra los cubriera, apoyó sus codos a cada uno de los costados y aspiró con vehemencia el perfume de flores silvestres que a ella la rodeaba. Embriagante. Único. Adictivo. Vicioso. Sasuke gozó de todo aquello. A simple vista la imagen se asemejaba a un lobo olfateando su presa, solo que aquí Hinata no es carnada y él tampoco un depredador, sino dos seres divididos por un límite denominado hermandad. Por más que él deseara tenerla Hinata ya traía dueño. Bueno, no del todo.

Sasuke movió el cráneo depositando un tierno ósculo en su mejilla. Aun soñolienta la joven enrojeció.

(Es taaaan dulce nuestra Hyuuga, pura dulzura)

—¿Qué haces?

—Probando que no tenga fiebre —mintió, a sabiendas de que su hermano no le creería—. ¿Ya está listo el auto?

—Sí.

—Bien —dijo apartándose unos milímetros—, yo la llevaré. No estorbes en la entrada. —agregó cargándola al estilo nupcial. Itachi celoso apretaba los labios. ¿Porque no la sostuvo él?

Su hermano la condujo en brazos desde el cuarto, atravesando el pasillo, vestíbulos, set, guardarropa, tarima, calle hasta llegar a su vehículo. Sasuke la acomodó en el asiento trasero como a una princesa de cuento. Itachi iba tras ellos.

—Listo.

—Gracias.

Él introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con mueca de indiferencia —Sí, váyanse ya.

El mayor sonrió dando un suave toquecito a la frente del muchacho —Tonto hermanito menor.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Aquello no era otra cosa que amor de familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No es normal que una mujer de tu nivel esté desamparada a mitad de la avenida, podrías correr peligro.

Ino vio a Deidara de soslayo.

—Sí, eso creo.

—¿Y tu amiga de cabello rosa?

—Ella... anda en busca de respuestas —notificó melancólica. En una ocasión Sakura comentó lo sucedido en su niñez, pero encontrar al joven que desde chiquilla amó sí era novedad, noticia que la entristeció por el simple hecho de no poder compartir momentos junto a Naruto. No estaba enamorada, solo le gustaba un poquito—. Y no sabes cuánto me alegra.

—Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy.

La rubia arqueó una ceja ante el evidente tono de coqueteo —Tus discursitos de galán no me convencen, ok. Si quieres conquistarme te faltarán mucho más que unas palabras cursis.

—Te oigo.

—Adivina.

—Un baile privado, ¿qué dices?

—Supongo que sería un buen comienzo.

Deidara ofreció su mano con honestidad —Ven, te acompaño a cenar. Hay un restaurante por aquí cerca. Yo invito.

Ella la entrelazó convencida —De acuerdo, pero cero grasas eh. Estoy en la dieta y no puedo pasarme.

—No te preocupes, una buena jornada de sexo duro lo quema todo, ya lo comprobarás después.

—Eso espero. —contestó caminando a su lado.

Al final la pareja de rubios cenó de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin percibía la penetrante mirada de Sasori encima suyo.

—¿Me parezco o soy?

—Ninguna de las dos.

—¿Entonces porque me ves tanto?

El pelirrojo adelantó los pasos —Bailamos hace una hora ¿que acaso lo olvidaste?

—No, claro que no —Él se sentó de frente—. Pero imagino que no seré la única en atraer tu atención. Mujeriegos de tu clase hay muchos, ya me los conozco de memoria.

—Lo noto en tu carácter.

—¿Me tachas de malhumorada?

Sasori inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, estando en una cómoda postura, extendió la mano cogiendo el trago de Karin sin permiso ni autorización. Ella planeaba reclamar.

—No, yo no he dicho que lo seas. Solo quería platicar contigo.

Rostro serio y formal

Ojos intensos

Piel bronceada

Sí, Sasori estaba re-bueno.

Un caramelo más a su colección

—Ahí si nos vamos entendiendo. Cuéntame, ¿llevas mucho trabajando acá?

—Tres años.

—¿Que tal el público? ¿Te solicitan con mucha frecuencia? —cuestionó viendo que ingería su preciado licor—. Wow, dale despacio ¿sí?

—Disculpa, es que muero de calor.

—Yo también.

Los orbes de Sasori relampaguearon.

—En mi habitación no hay calefacción, yo suelo dormir con frío.

Karin sintió la morbosidad resurgir.

—¿Porque?

—No es necesario. Si quiero calor me revuelco con una mujer en las sabanas.

—Suena interesante.

—Tengo unas cervezas en la nevera, puedes acompañarme si quieres. —propuso levantándose. Karin lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada notando cierto bulto apretado en su zona intima.

«Este hombre sí que tiene un buen paquete».

—Sí ¿porque no? —respondió al imitar la acción.

Sasori inició el trayecto de vuelta a su recamara, Karin en silencio lo persiguió.

«Dios, pero que culo carga este sujeto. Hoy te diviertes, Karin, hoy te diviertes».

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de agua chocando contra una cerámica la despertó, la fémina talló sus parpados confundida sin saber en dónde andaba, solo lo que la rodeaba le confirmó que era una vivienda.

La Hyuuga observó con detenimiento su entorno.

Muros pintados de color blanco, cama ordenada, lámparas de mesa, reloj colgado en la pared, armario cerrado, aroma agradable. La madera de diversos objetos brillaba según lo pulían. Quien sea que estuviera viviendo ahí aparentaba y es un ser pulcro, aseado y estricto. No cualquiera era tan disciplinado respecto a la limpieza. Ella que pertenecía una familia adinerada lo sabía a la perfección. El chorro de agua paró de caer. Alguien rodó la cortina de la bañera y Hinata agarró una almohada, atenta a lo que pudiese acontecer. Quizás tramaban ocasionarle daño, tal vez su cuerpo y alma estaban bajo la presencia de un secuestrador. Puede que ese momento fuera su final. Que patética eres. La ofensa de su padre hacia ella punzó con insistencia su inofensiva conciencia. Él... él tenía razón.

«Patética es lo que siempre fui y he sido. Una tonta que teme avanzar por sus propios pies y fracasar en el trayecto. Papá dijo la verdad. Yo no soy más que una inútil».

—Hinata.

Una idiota

—¿Me oyes?

Una estúpida que no conoce la fuerza

—Mírame, Hinata.

Una palma fría pero blanda acarició su pómulo incitándola a que cerrara los ojos. Itachi vio que el rostro femenino enrojecía.

—Siempre he sido un estorbo.

—No, no lo es.

—Lo dices porque me aprecias.

—Mis sentimientos van más allá de eso.

Hinata elevó su vista hallándolo medio vestido.

—Mi hermana y Neji deben estar p-preocupados por mí. Tengo que irme.

Itachi dejó que ella se levantara y recogiera sus respectivas pertenencias, pero a un paso de salir por la puerta él la llamó.

—Hinata ¿porque correspondiste a mis besos?

Ella giró a verlo con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

—N-no lo sé —admitió agachando la cabeza—. De verdad que n-no lo sé.

—Yo creo que usted lo hizo por amor —soltó mientras abandonaba su lugar en la cama e iba junto a ella—. Usted me ama, Hinata.

—Itachi esto no puede ser.

—¿Porque?

—Y-yo quedé de intentar algo con Gaara. No debo faltar a mi palabra.

—Hinata.

La chica lo miró.

—L-lo lamento.

Sus ojos dejaron los de Itachi y dio media vuelta dispuesta a partir, sabiendo que ahí había acabado todo. La Hyuuga descendió por los escalones que dirigían a la entrada de la casa y tomó el picaporte de la cerradura con el firme propósito de cumplir su promesa, pero en cuanto despegó el pesado material del marco Itachi atrapó su mano impidiéndole huir, y luego recostó la frente encima de su hombro. La respiración masculina le rozaba el cuello. Él solo traía puesto un ajustado pantalón negro.

—Por favor espera.

Hinata bajó los parpados.

—Esto es lo mejor.

—¿Para quién?

—...

—Hinata te pido que me escuches —rogó metiendo sus dedos en el cabello ajeno, ella accedió a que le volteara la cabeza—. Yo nunca amé a alguien así, jamás en mi vida había vivido lo que siento por ti. Sé que Gaara te propuso un noviazgo. Pero yo te ofrezco mucho más. Hinata, quiero que te cases conmigo.

—¿Lo haces por competir?

El Uchiha la sostuvo de la nuca uniendo ambas frentes.

—No, tú sabes que no soy así. Es la primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte por una persona. Estoy dispuesto a darte lo mejor de mí, a darte todo, solo dame la oportunidad.

La mano de la estudiante resbaló del pomo y quedó en reposo a un costado de su cuerpo siendo el instinto que la dominaba, Itachi situó la palma en su parte baja de espalda con el objeto de pegar su silueta a él, y lo hizo, aun cuando ella colocó los brazos entre su pecho y pectorales tratando de evitar un nuevo acercamiento. Itachi no supo de sí mismo a partir de allí.

—Es incorrecto, no... n-no hay opción.

—¿Porque?

—Porque di mi palabra.

—Entonces sí me amas —Hinata enmudeció ante la pregunta—, lo sabía, sabía que sí me querías.

Él se adhirió todavía más.

—Itachi no-

Tarde

Quizás demasiado

El aludido la atrajo a su figura entreabriendo los labios y le besó, se pegó por completo a la boca de Hinata como si su existencia dependiera de aquel suave contacto, presionándole las mejillas en una desesperante manera de hacer que profundizara el ósculo. La pasión por ella era infinita. Deseaba hasta el más prohibido sitio de su anatomía. Hinata ladeó el rostro rompiendo el contacto, más Itachi lo reanudó con ardiente locura y dedicación. Él ejerció presión en la melena azulada e inclinó su cabeza buscando en el interior de la cavidad femenina el órgano responsable de su demencia. Debido al ángulo en que estaban su cordura no duró mucho. La barrera de dientes que ella imponía no fue obstáculo para la insistente lengua de Itachi que, separando la línea que los dividía, se adentró de lleno en su máximo esfuerzo. El erotismo en su movimiento le costó un gemido de la joven. Itachi sentía a Hinata estremecer. No era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer y a Hinata. Pero la diferencia entre una y otra es tan sencilla que él negó creerla. Con la Hyuuga sus besos siempre son más demandantes, intensos y apasionados. Su comportamiento no era más que la consecuencia de reprimir un deseo.

—Ba-basta por favor.

Un hilo de saliva guindó de ambos labios e Itachi la devoró nuevamente con la lujuria encarnada, bebiendo, disfrutando del sabor de su boca con notable urgencia. Ya para entonces el chasquido de dos lenguas chocando retumbaba en la sala. Hinata posó su mano en el musculoso brazo masculino que le sostenía de la nuca y deslizó sus uñas por aquella piel, temblando ante la caricia que otorgó Itachi a la curva de su cintura. Ni con Gaara ocurría eso. Itachi para ella es adrenalina, entrega, pasión, deseo y amor. En cambio Gaara es distinto. Con el pelirrojo Hinata sabe lo que es serenidad, ternura, suavidad, paz, tranquilidad. Itachi es en esencia un torbellino de emociones. Un individuo que la atrae cual imán a un metal solitario.

Una palma del Uchiha acompañó a su otra extremidad intensificando los movimientos. Cuando Hinata creyó que había sido suficiente, Itachi abrió con desmesura la boca abarcando la de ella, la convirtió en uno sola con el juntar de sus cuerpos y exhaló fuerte la nariz al sentir los senos femeninos aplastados contra sus pectorales. Estaba volviéndose adicto a ella. La chica empleó una forma de alejarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue una reacción adversa a sus planes. Itachi le estiró el labio inferior encerrado entre los dientes, respiró alterado en el momento que lo liberó y acercó otra vez sus caras pretendiendo continuar, pero una voz bajo el marco de la puerta lo detuvo. Él y Hinata fueron descubiertos.

—Suéltala.

La Hyuuga abrió sus perlados orbes —Gaara.

—¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? —preguntó Itachi sin apartarla ni un milímetro.

—No es difícil encontrarte, eres un empresario de prestigio internacional. Hinata, espérame en el auto.

La joven intentó crear distancia pero Itachi la detuvo.

—Ella no irá a ningún lado.

—Hinata, por favor obedéceme. —susurró el pelirrojo con amabilidad. Se veía calmado.

—S-sí, ya voy —pronunció antes de zafarse sutilmente del agarre, el azabache capturó después su muñeca—. Itachi...

—No te dejaré ir con él.

—Entonces tendré que intervenir —Gaara sentenció avanzando hacia su rival. Hinata intuyó que pelearían así que interfirió colocándose en medio de los dos. El Uchiha seguía reteniéndola todavía—. Mantente al margen Hinata, no quiero empeorar nuestra situación.

—Por favor no discutan.

—Acabo de ver que él te besó, y tú le correspondías. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

La joven estudiante bajó el mentón avergonzada.

—Perdóname.

—No es a ti a quien debo cobrarle cuentas, sino a Itachi —dijo mirando al aludido—. Fuiste tú quien interfirió en esta relación.

—Porque ella me ama.

Al fin Gaara estalló —¡No eres tú quien lo decide sino ella! ¡No hables de sus sentimientos como si lo supieras!

Itachi tiró de la extremidad ajena llamándole la atención —Llegó el día en que debes escoger, Hinata. No puedes tenernos a los dos.

Por algún motivo el pelirrojo lo secundó —Es verdad, tu eres la que debe decidir.

Hinata los observó a ambos.

—Gaara o yo. ¿A cuál amas en realidad?

El corazón de la Hyuuga imploraba un poco de piedad.

Aquella respuesta cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Y un nuevo mensaje de texto llegó a su celular.

Hinata lo abrió leyendo el contenido.

 **Shisui**

 **Deja a esos dos y vámonos de aquí.**

Lo malo es que no sabía a quién elegir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota:** Sí, aquí acaba la historia. Primera vez que elaboro un Oneshot de semejante tamaño y con personajes que nunca manejé antes. Me disculpo si alguien se ofendió por el desarrollo de la trama, y también porque no soy buena narrando en primera persona. Lo mío es relatar desde mi punto de vista, no metiéndome en la cabeza del personaje. Agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leerme, ustedes son geniales. Pronto actualizaré el fanfic Mírame con el Corazón. Nos seguimos viendo amigos, chaito.


End file.
